The Tiger and The Dragon
by DarkWizard
Summary: I thought the horror and the journey of my revenge was over. I had kept those memories hidden in my mind behind a door that fate had locked along with my freedom as I stayed behind in a peaceful village where I met a girl that I'd never forget. She had given me a key to my freedom. But the horror and a new journey was just beginning. Listen to my story...this may be my last chance.
1. The Tiger and The Dragon

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH ICE CREAM ON TOP, READ THIS INTRODUCTION STORY! IT'S NOT THAT LONG AND YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON IN LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU DON'T!**

* * *

Many, many years ago, when humankind first evolved and time began. Extraordinary creatures of every kind roamed the Earth. There were Giants, large bears, tigers, wolves and reptiles, elemental creatures, fairies and dragons.

All creatures were gifted with wisdom and the power to communicate with mankind, but some were dark, powerful and ruthless beings that were feared by man and became foes of human civilization. Some creatures were friendly, spiritual beings that could confer blessings on humans and were even used in wars, especially the dragon.

There were eastern dragons, and western dragons. In Asia the dragons helped men on quests, and armies. They were beautiful sky creatures that were and praised and cherished by men for their guidance and service to humans.

The western dragons had to be faced down by almost all great warriors before they could conclude their quests, they burned down villages and towns with their fiery breath, who dared opposed a threat to them. They laid underground, sense they had no wings to fly, guarding huge piles of treasures and gold they had stolen from the surrounding countryside. They were mankind's worst enemy.

One day a war dragon wandered off into the Far East. Its dragon comrades had been slain, by a powerful western dragon named Monjahku and his comrades, along with the human army they let borrow their strength, and lost the war. It was injured badly and fairly weak from the it's previous battles, but it refused to become captive to new subjects and lose its freedom of the skies. So off it wandered.

It saw an Earth creature named Durga, who was with a pack of Tigers in India. They were Guardians, protectors of a rich nearby village. When this happened the dragon fell from the sky, to the ground, weak from his long journey and fatal injuries.

When the dragon awoke, its injuries were healed by the Durga tiger. His wings however, would probably never be strong enough to support him in flight again.

The dragon told her who he was, where he had come from and the story behind him. The tiger did the same. He quickly learned from the tiger that her and her comrades would infiltrate known enemies who threatened or attempted to steal from the village. But she wasn't the best hunter in the pack, and she was very different from the other tigers. In fact, because of it, she was lonely. The tiger suggested that the dragon stay in the village with her and her pack, and be a help to the villagers for the time being. He felt sympathy for the earth creature and since the dragon's wings would probably never link him to the skies of freedom again, he agreed.

At first the villagers were afraid, but it didn't take long for the villagers to take a liking to the dragon when they found out he was a war dragon from Asia back in the east. He asked the villagers how he could be of service, and they quickly replied to join the tigers on their quests. Since the village was always in danger by creatures, humans and small bands of dragons from the west, they would need one on their side. But the tigers were very biased towards him and the idea of joining them. All accept one.

The tiger and the dragon quickly became friends, and on quests, and battles against foes when they worked together they were pure destruction to anyone in their path, and got most of the work done. People called them the white flame. And the rest of the tigers began to appreciate him on their side. With every victory their powers grew, and the dragon began to feel his wings strengthen, little by little.

But one day the village was ambushed by an unknown band of dragons from the far west. The tigers were greatly outnumbered, and fell defeated to the wrath of the western dragons. They set the entire village afire, with their fiery breath and stole every piece of luxury they could find.

The tiger and the dragon saw that their efforts were futile with the rest of the pack dead, and surrender was out of the question. But an escape would be impossible on ground, they were surrounded.

The dragon quickly told the tiger that they could maybe escape to skies and not be followed, of his wings wouldn't fail him. And since it was their only hope the tiger climbed on the back of the dragon, and he struggled to take off, but when they became airborne, the weight of the tiger was too much, his wings weren't as strong as they were before, and they came crashing back down to the Earth.

The band of dragons assumed the tiger and the dragon dead from their limp motionless bodies, and left the village with their treasures.

When dawn came the dragon awoke, but the tiger didn't survive the fall. Because in the end the dragon was a sky creature and the tiger belonged to the Earth. The dragon learned from the remaining villagers that the band of dragons who ambushed them were lead by a dragon named Monjahku. A chilling desire to kill raced through the dragon's body, he roared as raged and other emotions of turmoil built up in his chest, like sorrow and grief, for the loss of the villagers, his comrades, but mostly for the loss of his friend, the tiger.

The dragon left the ruined village, promising the villagers that he would return someday.

_The day that I was rescued and brought to the village of Freudenstadt, I knew, that my old life, was over. Listen to my story. This… may be my last chance. _

I was cold, weak and exhausted. My entire body ached and burned with pain. I attempted to move my hand to lift myself off the ground, but quickly regretted it when a searing jolt of pain shot up my shoulder.

_Damn it... it even hurts to move. How did this happen?_

And that's when I remembered, the battle with Astraophe at Ottestenburgh castle. I defeated him, but then that cursed war god he served commanded the earth to open up and swallow me. And then I ended up here. _Here… Where was I?_ My eyelids felt heavy. Just opening them halfway felt like it took all the strength in my body. But I did. I ignored the hammering pain I felt in my head that pulsed and blurred the edge of my vision, to focus on my surroundings.

Above me, the sky was grey. The air felt thick, and humid. I could hear water rushing past me on my right, a river bed. Tall dark trees were on almost every available piece of land. I saw mountains and grassy hills. And beyond that, a dark forest. I must have still been in Germany, but far away from Ottestenburgh.

Where ever I was, it was an unfamiliar land and there were no people. I closed my eyes.

I remember lying there for I don't remember how long, listening to the water run downstream and the birds chirping, thinking: _Even if there was, I doubt someone would rescue a stranger from a foreign land._

Not that I was hoping to be rescued.

I sailed the seas and saw the world my father never could. If I died, I would have lived and served my purpose. Astraophe was dead. My brother and crew had been avenged. And I owed Kilik and Xianghua my thanks, and wished them the best of luck, wherever they were. But it was my story and it ended, just the way I wanted it to.

If not, then I would return to the seas, and continue traveling. On my own if I had to. After all, it was where I belonged. Then, I heard a voice.

''Heiden! Come quick!'' called a strained voice. Quit a distance away. The voice sounded like it belonged to an elderly German man. I heard a pair of steps descend, sloshing through the water across the riverbed. I tried to open my eyes, to see who was coming near me, but they wouldn't obey.

''What is it?!'' said another male voice. This voice sounded much younger, someone around my age.

''Someone's been hurt over here in the riverbed!'' The voice was much closer, and even though I was half dead, half asleep, I knew the person was standing near or crouching over me.

Then I heard another pair of footsteps slosh across the riverbed. Everything else I heard after that I couldn't remember or I didn't hear it clearly. I only caught bits and pieces of words.

''_It appears to be a foreigner.''_

''_He's not from around here… sure. …...the man needs help, grab his legs''_

''_Father, this may be dangerous, we don't…. who …..man is.''_

''_Well we can't let him die here.''_

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, as I began to drift away.

I awoke to the smell of firewood in a large wooden cottage house. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my entire body had been wrapped thickly in bandages. I felt numb and hot. It would have been impossible to move.

I gazed at the walls. On my left there was a hearth a few feet away, on the far wall to the right, there were pitch forks and other farming tools aligned against the wall. There was no light coming through the windows, so assumed it was night.

I heard something clatter like medal and fall to the floor with a rattle. ''Damn Heiden calls himself a blacksmith, but can't fix a stinkin' handle on a stinking pot!'' yelled an angry voice. The old man walked over to the hearth beside me and placed a pot on floor. I assumed he was the old man who rescued me from the riverbed. He was about to turn and go back to the other side of the cottage, but then glanced down on the floor at me.

''Ah, your awake are ya?!'' He laughed, a low whispery laugh. ''Well that's good. You've been asleep for days. I was beginning to think you were dying on me. How do ya feel?

I muttered something unintelligible. _Damn, even my mouth was bandaged._

The old man laughed again. ''That's alright, a few more days and the bandages will be gone. I don't know what happened to ya, but whatever it was, son it was a miracle that you survived.''

_I survived…_

The old man turned and began to clatter pots on the other side of the room.

I closed my eyes, and drifted away, with that one thought repeating in my mind.

_I survived…_

_**When this happened the dragon fell from the sky, to the ground, weak from his long journey and fatal injuries.**_

* * *

**HAHAHA! I made up that introduction story all on my own! That's right, I didn't copy it from a website or any of that! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! AND STAY TUNED! **


	2. Awake and Dreaming

**First of all, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH ThalieXVII for reviewing! Much love 3. And I'm so glad you like this story. I'm such a big Maxi fan, but all I hear on websites is about how much people hate him ****.. But your reading this story so that must mean you like him too!:D Once again, thank you for taking your time and telling me what you think. **

**You guys, reviews mean so much to me, they're like chocolate, and I looooove chocolate. I want to know what you guys think about my work. And so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks… I'm just gonna be honest, I got lazy, and didn't get any inspiration, I thought sense I had no reviews people thought this story was a piece of trash, or they really hate Maxi, like most people. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Find out who the Tiger is, and get ready for a little cheesy, romantic scene. xD**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY OF THE SOUL CALIBUR GAMES! Even though I really wish I did… **

_While I was roasting in front of a hearth, and wrapped in a cocoon full of bandages. A beautiful bronze-skinned girl with emerald green eyes haunted my dreams. Through her I found my center._

After I had been healed enough to walk and move around, and the bandages had finally been removed. My first priority was to thank my rescuers, leave the village and get back to my olD life. But… I soon found out that wasn't going to happen.

''_Damn it!_''

I lunged my left knee to the ground and attempted to do a Snake Bite attack while rising with my nunchaku but my footing slipped, so did my gripped on my nunchaku, and the weapon went skidding across the wooden floor. I thought this was a result of being injured and not training in a while, but it had happened so many times today and the days before, that I had lost count.

I didn't understand. I had been training until I couldn't feel the heels of my feet or the tips of my fingers for the last few days. I felt that I was healed completely in my body. But that attack that cursed war god commanded upon me, inflicted damage upon me that didn't heal, something that rendered my arms and legs useless in combat.

My agility had decreased, my balance was terribly off, my attacks weren't coming out straight and every time I kicked or lunged a fist, I felt my muscles compress, but then they'd give out and discharge on their own. And that's when my footing would slip and my weapon would fly out of my hand.

I told Mendel, the old farmer who rescued me, that once I was back on my feet I'd be gone. That way, I wouldn't have to accept his offer to become a sharecropper to keep living here. But at this rate it didn't look like I had a choice. Another thing was, if my limbs couldn't perform the way I commanded them to in a real battle (like just now), I would have been dead in a heartbeat. There was no way I'd be able to win a battle against anyone, or protect myself while I ventured on the seas.

I walked over to the wall where my old, tattered white and brown, leather traveling jacket hung. I had been through a lot wearing that jacket. I sighed as I placed my nunchaku inside my old pirate boots on the floor for the last and final time.

_My traveling days were over. _I felt no wear near that I lived enough years as an adventurer, traveling from place to place. But I had done everything I set out to do in those years. A part of me wanted to continue my life the way it had been in the past 6 years, and was going to miss the thrill of battle, the satisfaction of victory, traveling and seeing everything the world had to offer, stealing from the rich. But most of all, I'd miss doing all those things with my crew, on my ship.

Another part of me believed that maybe this is how it was meant for me to live the rest of my life, finally settled in one place. It would be peaceful, and I'd be doing nothing but just living a normal life as a sharecropper… for the time being.

Even If I really wanted to leave in the condition I was in, the only comrades I had to depend on and travel with were Kilik and Xianghua, and it wouldn't be easy to track them down. So I wouldn't drag them into my mess, it would be my thanks to them for showing me true companionship.

I took one last look at my old clothes before slipping on my new ones given to me by Mendel, and walked out of the tool shed, into the hayfield bathed in orange by the setting sun.

Three days past and I realized being a sharecropper wasn't so bad. (If I wanted to keep living with Mendel I had to ''help'' him keep up with the fields) He also offered me some of the crops on the farm, when it was time pick them, that's what being a sharecropper meant, but I refused.

The old man taught me the basics about farming, reaping, tending to the livestock and rolling hay. He said my help would be needed greatly since he was the only farmer in the village and he was ''gettin' too old for the back breaking work'' . It wasn't something I enjoyed, but apparently he wasn't the only one who appreciated my work.

The villagers had taken a liking to me, especially the women. When they found out I was working for Mendel, they said ''It was good to have a strong, handsome man growing the crops.'' On my second day of work, which was pushing some sort of metal crate with teeth across the entire hayfield in the beaming hot sun, a couple of the women even brought me a basket of sweet breads and a glass container of cooled tea, and stayed to have small talk, which is what everyone seemed to enjoy doing when I was done working in the fields for the day, people came to me and asked me to help them with their tasks. (Which had nothing to do with farming.) But I was happy to help.

All the woodchoppers, blacksmiths and builders in the village even invited me to come to the tavern and drink a tartly, bubbly type of alcohol with them that they called ''beer.'' When they found out I was a captain of a crew and sailed half the world, they never ran out of questions for me. Some men even asked for my advice and opinions when it came to making big decisions for their comrades or whatever job they had. I made jokes with them, listened to strange stories and discussed regular male mundane things. They told me I was good company, and said I was welcome to drink with them anytime I'd like.

Of course there was always a hand full of old geezers in the village who hadn't warmed up to me yet. They even called me a ''heathen'' and ''dirty young man'' when they found out I was a ''pirate'' even though I referred to myself as an adventurous, noble thief. But besides that…

No one really minded that I was a foreigner, (and looked nothing like them) not like I'd expect most German people. The people on the outside of the village, especially in the north weren't too fond of strangers. So, since Mendel had the biggest farm, and owned the only hayfield, most the villagers depended on his crops and livestock for food. And from what I saw, I don't know if it was just the weather or what but most of the crops were already rotten before they left the soil.

It was in the middle of just like any other day, but it was a day that will always be etched in my memory.

The sun was beginning to set, and I was strolling through the village with a cart of haystacks, about to issue them out to whoever needed them, and I noticed an absence of the regular villagers out in the front of their small wooden houses, doing minor tasks.

No one was really out at all. The people I did see were the elders of the village, and they were either sitting down on their porch with worried looks on their face or looking straight ahead with their palms pressed together praying.

What in the hell? Even the women who usually brought me bread and tea didn't stop by while I was reaping. Something was happening.

I looked up ahead, where the market circle was and saw a crowd of people gathered in front of the entrance of the church with their heads bowed in prayer. I abandoned the cart, and walked over through the crowd. I heard people chanting in their prayers and caught words like: ''Please let her survive…'' ''…let it be a success…'' ''…let her still walk as one of the living…''

And all the while the doors to the church were halfway open… no one entered. I looked around and saw everyone's heads bowed in prayer, all except one. Heiden, Mendel's son. He stood there with his arms folded, looking straight ahead.

At the moment, I would have rather asked someone else, but sense I didn't want to disturb anyone in prayer, I walked over to him and whispered, ''Heiden, what's going on?'' He simply shrugged and pointed towards the church doors. ''A ritual for the reverend's daughter.''

A ritual? Before I could question him further, my attention along with everyone else's was pulled back to the heavy church doors creaking open for someone exiting. For a moment it seemed as though time stopped. The only sound I heard was that of a faint shingle and slow, light footsteps followed.

And then, I swear in all my travels I had seen many beauties, but I instantly knew there was something different about her. She stepped from under the shadows of the building, and into the setting sun's orange glow. Long, chocolate brown hair framed her delicate heart shaped face and fell in long, thick waves past her shoulders, reaching her waist.

Her body was engulfed by some sort of shimmering, green aura. But even under the strange green tint I could see her peachy, bronze skin was a little damp from perspiration, and glistened in the sunlight. She wore a sleeves white china robe, with red and green blossoms embroiled across it, tied with a green and gold obi. There was a strange, golden, bejeweled staff she held in her right hand. Her small, plump, rose colored lips uttered words in mysterious language, as she staggered slowly forward with her eyes closed, like she was in some sort of trance.

_She seemed so familiar. _I knew I had seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where. She took small steps away from the church doors and towards the church stairs. It appeared as though she was floating, or sleepwalking. Every spot on the pavements that her foot touched, a patch of blossoms sprouted there, and then began to wither and die just as it fully blossomed.

She took a wobbly step down the stairs. It occurred to me that I should do something to help her, so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself, but I was transfixed by the sight in front of me just as everyone else. She took another wobbly step down, and almost tripped. The crowd heaved a fearful gasp, but still stood and watched. Why was no one helping her? I took a step forward, prepared to leap up the stairs, but I felt an arm smack against my chest, and I stopped. Heiden.

What was his problem? I swear sometimes the only thing that stopped me from cuffing that guy in the face was the fact that he the son of my boss. ''What's the problem?'' I retorted.

He removed his arm. ''It's dangerous to touch her while that aura is still evoked on her.'' He said this still facing forward, not bothering to look at me.

''Dangerous how?'' I asked irritated.

Then he looked at me, with a serious expression on his face. '' They call it Iza-nami-Mokta. It's the aura of life and death, anything it touches could bless it, or curse and destroy it.''

'' Heh, as far as curses go I could care less. But I'm not going to stand here and watch this go down when I know I can help.'' I replied briskly.

The girl clearly needed help. I wasn't going to stand by and watch her hurt herself just because everyone else was afraid to get ''cursed'' by touching her. It was ridiculous. And as far as curses and sickness went, in my condition I practically had nothing lose.

Heiden glared at me, I narrowed my eyes becoming annoyed, and whatever I was about to do next was forgotten when I heard something fall to the ground with a loud clatter. It knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked back up to the church steps. She dropped the staff that she was clutching in her right and as she took the next step down, her body went limp and she began to fall forward. I immediately ran up the steps and she fell into my arms, aura still engulfing her and all. I heard the villagers gasp.

If what Heiden had said was true, I thought that I would feel the aura causing some kind of reaction, but I felt nothing. I kneeled to the ground as I held her against my chest. After a few seconds, the aura dissipated.

I remember everything in that small moment, how she smelled like almonds, wild blossoms that bloomed in the summer and everything warm. It was a scent that beckoned me and tempted me to hold her closer and just breath breathe it all in. I remember how she felt so warm and delicate in my arms. I felt her breathing slow. She groaned softly and began to stir. I reluctantly loosened my hold on her.

As she raised her head I tried to get a closer look at her but her hair shadowed most of her face. Then her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me. I didn't need to guess who she was anymore. Her slightly almond shaped, emerald green eyes, encircled by dark thick lashes gazed at me. _She was the girl from my dreams. _I had a small urge to brush the stray strands away from her face, and caress her cheek.

In that moment she must have sensed what was going through my mind, because her eyes went wide with surprise, and I saw a tint of dark pink rise to her cheeks before she pulled away from me. She scooted back a few spaces before she began to adjust her robe with shaky hands.

''Are you alright?'' I asked. Even though I knew she wasn't. ''That was quite a fall you were about to take.'' I teased. She paused with her robe, and then turned to look at me with uneasy eyes, her face still flushed in embarrassment. I knew it was probably rude, but I couldn't help but smirk. I usually had that affect on shy women.

Her face darkened a shade when she saw this, and she opened her mouth to answer but then… ''Lady Mina!''

A blonde woman, dressed in dark, oddly looking garments ran up the steps and kneeled by the girl named Mina. ''Lady Mina, are you alright?'' She helped Mina to her feet. ''Yes, I'm fine.'' She nodded as she replied with a weak smile. I got to my feet. The blonde woman smiled, then turned to look at me and gave me a dirty look. ''You! Do you know what you've done? If you've been tainted by her aura and fall ill soon it'll be your fault, but Lady Mina will get blamed for it!'' She yelled.

I merely quirked an eyebrow at her, ''Pardon me lady, but I think I can help whoever the hell I like. Besides, I don't think my situation could get any worse…'' My gaze softened as I turned to the nervous Priestess, and ignored the blonde woman's angry glare. ''Um, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you into trouble,'' I smiled. ''After all, a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be blamed for anything when it really isn't your fault.''

Well, there I was again. I could never really help but flirt or joke with all the pretty women I met. It had become a bad habit of mine but I was amused to see the expected reaction; her eyes briefly widened in surprise, she bashfully averted her gaze and to ground as a fiery blush rose to her cheeks. ''T-thank you.'' She muttered softly.

The blonde woman glanced at Mina, and then narrowed her angry amber eyes on me even more. ''How dare you-!'' She began furiously, but then Heiden ran up the stairs and broke everyone's attention. He put a hand on Mina's shoulder. ''Mina, are you alright? Was the ritual a success?''

Didn't he try to stop me from helping her a few moments ago? She nodded. ''Yes, and….'' She turned away from them and knelt down to pick up her staff. All the while the crowd watched and waited for an answer. She held her staff by her side, and flung her long, dark curls away from her face and over her shoulders, then gave a beaming smile to all the anxious villagers. ''The ritual was a success, the reverend's daughter has been healed,''

The crowd erupted in praise, and began bowing and thanking Mina. She bowed back in appreciation. ''This calls for a celebration!'' someone called. The villagers roared excitedly, and began to scatter in all directions and leave the market circle to prepare.

''Mina come. We must prepare.'' The blonde girl put a hand on her shoulder and then glared at me before leading her down the steps. I saw Mina glance back at me with an expression on her face I couldn't quite read and for a split second I could have sworn I saw longing in her eyes. Then she turned back and continued down the steps.

Heiden looked back and gave me a look. I simply starred at him until He shook his head and shortly followed after Mina and the blonde woman.

These truly were strange people. I was immune to the detesting behavior projected at me from strangers almost everywhere I went. But I found their abhorred attitudes towards me a little annoying and this whole scenario was a little confusing. Just what the hell was going on? It appeared they cared for her, but they didn't want anyone to help her? They'd rather watch her fall face forward on stone steps and severely hurt herself than let a brave soul help her? They should have been thanking me.

But I let it go, and pushed my growing frustration aside; there was nothing I could do about the matter now. Something else began to tug at my thoughts. I left the church steps and headed back to the farmhouse.

_**When the dragon awoke, its injuries were healed. His wings however, would probably never be strong enough to support him in flight again.**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. If you did or you didn't; REVIEW! Please… ^_^ And don't worry, this story isn't going to be all about romance. It based off of SOUL CALIBUR! So there will be fighting soon, once Maxi gets healed…! Did I just give a spoiler? O….O- Oh well. But if you want to find out how he gets healed, stay tuned! (It's pretty obvious how.) Also, tell if you think I have Maxi in character or not. I tried my best… but I'm just not a guy. **

**Oh, and another thing; maybe I misunderstood what Wiki meant by loss of dexterity in arms and legs. Some of the synonyms for dexterity are; agility, nimbleness, deftness, and an antonym is clumsiness, which is the opposite. So correct me if I'm wrong, but whatever it was, I'm positive it was something serious where Maxi was useless in combat. :/ And I tried to muster what some difficulties with dexterity might be. Hope I came close. **

**3 Much love to all the readers! **


	3. The Celebration

**This chapter didn't really come out how I expected. It also isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY OF THE SOUL CALIBUR GAMES! Even thought I really wish I did…**

_I remember, that night during the celebration, we talked for the first time. I didn't know it then, but that night…everything changed. For everyone…For me._

There were a few bonfires in the market circle, where people were gathered talking, laughing and dancing, as musicians played from far off. The area had been cleared and sellers took down their stands to make more space.

I had gone to the farmhouse to change clothes, and now stood against the fountain in the center of the market circle, trying to spot Mina. After what had happened earlier, I thought it was probably best to keep my distance from the other villagers.

If Heiden and that strange blonde woman hated me for helping a helpless girl, I didn't know how everyone else felt, and I didn't want to find out until I had answers. I was a bit confused about all this aura business. And I had to find out who she was, or _what _for that matter.

_She is the girl from my dreams after all…_

I saw her sitting on the ground near a beacon, her back was to me. There was a small group of villagers sitting around her in a circle talking. Those who were facing my direction saw me and began to frown when I approached. Here we go.

Heiden and the strange blonde woman from earlier were amongst the group, sitting beside each other. I was about a few feet away from her when an old man yelled: ''You heathen!''

''Keep away from the Priestess!'' hollered an old woman. A little girl, (oddly enough) that was dressed in white burial clothes, stood next to Mina and shouted: ''You're a bad man!''

Man, today just wasn't my day…Before I could reply, Mina stood. ''Lady Mina, please be careful.'' Said the blonde woman, eyeing me.

''Please, there's no reason to be angry… it was really my fault to begin with.'' She said softly.

It was good to know she was on my turned, walked over to me, and smiled nervously.

''Hi, I'm Mina. Thank you so much for your help earlier.'' She said bowing.

It was sort of hard to hear her over the music, but I'm sure that's what she said.

''The name's Maxi.'' I said, giving her my famous smile. She hid face behind her hand and gave a nervous laugh.

''And don't worry about it, I guess. Wasn't I not suppose to do that?'' I shouted, over the music and the noise from the people bustling about it the background.

Well that was a dumb question, of course I wasn't. Otherwise the villagers wouldn't have had their undergarments in a bunch_. But I wanted to know why._

I waited for her answer. Her gaze shifted to the ground and she bit her lip nervously, as she struggled to find words. Maybe I was making her uncomfortable.

It was obvious she was very reserved and shy. Unlike, all the other women in the village, who didn't show a hint of hesitation or timidness when approaching me or having a conversation. I had to take my time, if I wanted full answers.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, sweeping back the bangs that obscured my view.

''I guess I just overreacted, huh?''

Then suddenly, she snapped out of her timorous state and brought her gaze back to me with an apologetic expression.

''Oh, no don't blame yourself. I was… overconfident.'' She replied.

I couldn't help but laugh, causing her to look at me with a puzzled expression.

'' Overconfident' is usually a word people say to describe me.'' I explained.

She smiled and gave a small giggle. But that still didn't explain everything.

In the distance, the band began to play a soft, slow tune, too slow for couples to be square-dancing like they were doing. Most of them stopped dancing, and moved off into other groups of villagers who sat around bonfires, now talking quietly amongst themselves. There were a few couples still out on the pavements near the band, swaying slowly to the music.

A silence passed between us, but not an awkward silence.

I watched her. She looked down at the grown as if she was thinking deeply about something. And as the flames from the bonfire flickered, making both shadows and a orange glow dance across her beautiful features, I also saw sadness wavering in her eyes.

_She seemed lonely. _But how was that? Didn't she have Blondie and Heiden to keep her company? And didn't the entire village adore her? Before I could ask if she was okay, she looked up at me and caught my eyes, and smiled bashfully. ''I'm sorry for… disregarding our conversation.''

''It's alright.'' I assured her. It would seem she had her full attention on me now, and then I decided it was time to make my move. ''So, I'm a bit confused.'' I confessed. ''Why was it such a big deal for me to help you while the _aura_ was surrounding you?''

She broke eye contact, and looked down at the ground. ''It's a long story…'' Before I could question her further. ''Mina! Mina!'' The little girl dressed in burial clothes ran up to her and began to tug on her arm. ''Come play with me some more! Please?!''

She laughed. ''Okay, in a minute.'' The little girl pouted and folded her arms, then ran back over to the circle where Heiden and the blonde woman sat. Damn, I knew my chance was lost.

Mina turned back to me. ''So, tomorrow then?'' She inquired, sensing my disappointment.

''Tomorrow?'' I asked.

''You're a worker for Mr. Mendel right?''

I nodded. ''He has asked me to come and bless his fields in the morning, at sunrise. There we can… talk some more.''

''Oh, alright. Tomorrow it is then.'' I replied with a smile.

I tried not to be too disappointed about my delay on getting answers, but I guess my curiosity would just have to wait. On the contrary, maybe tomorrow we would be alone, and wouldn't have to worry about any distractions.

She turned around and walked back towards the circle, then paused and turned back to me beaming and said excitedly. ''You can tell me all about your adventures as a pirate!'' Then she continued on her way.

How did she-? ...I guess word traveled fast around here.

Mina sat on the edge of the wooden porch of the cottage house looking up at the stars fading from the first light in the indigo and orange brightening sky.

Smiling, she thought of the chivalrous man named Maxi who had helped her earlier that day, and then she thought about their brief conversation last night.

In just a few minutes she would be meeting with him in the field to perform her dance of blessings, and afterwards she would answer some of the questions he had for her. She worried about giving him too much information, or telling him certain things about herself as a result of Lenobia and Heiden warning to be careful around him. But he didn't seem dangerous to her.

She remembered how nervous she was under his gaze, she could barely muster a thought. She felt silly for the way she acted in front of him, but she couldn't help it. When he smiled, it took all she had to try and stop the blood from rushing to her face. She laughed or giggled at almost everything he said, and her heart began to beat frantically against her ribs.

In all her eighteen years she had met a lot of decent looking men, and young men who were interested in her, (even though as an Earth Priestess she had no desire or goal to be acquainted with any men any time soon) but she had never experienced any of the feeling she felt last night with any man who she had just met. And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She wanted to know more about him. There were so many questions she had for him also, mostly about his adventures. In her brief time being in his presence she knew he was good person, and very brave to have helped her yesterday. But she sensed in his core that something was broken; her powers told her that he was _once _strong, and a great, confident leader. And now there was something incomplete about him, and that a dark past was accountable for it. Maybe his past as a pirate was involved in the matter, maybe it wasn't.

Just then, the door behind her opened. Lenobia, still in her night clothes. She left the door open and leaned against the frame, and saw Mina sitting on the wooden porch. ''Mina, you're up early.'' She said a little surprised. She smoothed her long, blonde waves over her shoulder, and then began to rub her eyes.

''Well, I have to be there at sunrise.'' Mina replied, still looking at the sky.

Lenobia stopped rubbing her eyes. ''That's right, I have to go with you for the blessing this morning.'' Lenobia stifled a yawn.

Mina immediately tore her gaze away from the sky as she realized she didn't tell Lenobia she would also be meeting the man from yesterday at the field this morning. The man that Lenobia and Heiden didn't trust. Even so, she intended to use that time to get to know him better, and Lenobia coming along wouldn't make things turn out so well. She knew when she'd tell Lenobia it would upset her, and it wouldn't be something she'd suggest. But it was Mina's decision and no one else's. Maybe they were wrong not to trust him, everyone else in the village seemed to.

''Oh, how could I forget? There's-''

''I thought I'd go alone this time.'' Mina cut her off. Silence. Then;

''Alone? But Mina I always accompany when you do your duties, why would you want to go alone?'' She asked.

She didn't have to see Lenobia's face to hear the growing concern in her voice, and it made it that much harder to tell her. Mina got to her feet and turned to face Lenobia. ''The man from yesterday, I'll be going to meet him at Mr. Mendel's field this morning.''

Lenobia's face showed surprise, and then suspicion. ''For what reason?''

Mina turned back to face the porch. ''He would like to ask a few questions about yesterday…''

''Mina, absolutely not! Do you know how dangerous that could be?!'' Lenobia rasped.

Mina felt something hot strike in her chest. ''How could it be dangerous Lenobia?! Even when I got hurt yesterday, everyone knew I could have healed myself, but he didn't, and he helped me!''

Utter unbelief was written all over Lenobia's face as she was taken aback by Mina's outburst. Mina felt herself become heated but forced herself to remain calm. ''Even when he knew it could have hurt him… he still helped. And as a thank you, which no one gave him, I think he deserves some answers.''

Lenobia walked from under the doorframe and over to Mina. ''Mina, you don't even know this man well enough to be telling him anything!'' She yelled.

''Neither do you or Heiden, and your already judging him! Besides, today I intended to change that.''

Lenobia brought a hand up to her forehead, sighed and shook her head sadly; ''Mina, you don't understand-''

Mina cut her off. '' When I was young you told me to trust my heart and make decisions. This is my decision, no one else's.'' She tried desperately to keep her voice from cracking. She thought it was the anger she felt that caused her to become heated, but she knew it was disappointment when the corners of her eyes began to sting and her vision became blurry.

''And I know you and Heiden are wrong about him. It's wrong to judge a book by it's cover. You of all people should know that.'' A tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek, Lenobia saw and her face immediately changed from irritation and dejection to complete heartbreak , as she reached out to her.

''Mina… please-'' She stepped away from her hand, turned around and ran down the porch steps. Of all the people, she thought at least Lenobia would understand, and accept what she thought was right, but no one would… no one would understand.

''Mina, wait!'' Sobbing, the Earth Priestess ran off into the breaking dawn.

_**But she wasn't the best hunter in the pack, and she was very different from the other tigers. In fact, because of it, she was lonely.**_

* * *

**Okay, now I know you're thinking: ''WTF just happened? WTF is going on?'' And I PROMISE YOU EVERYTHING will be explained soon!**

**I DESERVE SOME REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE MY DAILY CRACK! Seriously, tell me what you think about this chapter and all this other what you think about Mina's cheesy thoughts about him. xD TELL ME ANYTHING!**

**( If you've ever played Final Fantasy X or just recently played it, you will know I am copying heavily from some of the scenes, and adding my own flavor xD. [ Tidus talks to Yuna for the first time at a party. ] [Yuna almost fell off the stairs when she came out of a temple praying, and Tidus tried to help, but the villagers scorned him for it.] But the rest of the chapters will be all my thoughts!) Hope you didn't think it sucked. STAY TUNED!**


	4. Before the Dawn

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY!**

**I feel pretty good about this chapter, but there might be some little minor mistakes that I looked over, even though I read over it about a million times. So here you go, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY OF THE SOUL CALIBUR GAMES! Even thought I really wish I did…**

_I watched Mina dance that morning, in a field bathed in gold as the sun rose above the mountains. It was a memory that I would never forget. But little did I know… there were many more of her dances to come._

I stood at the edge of the field that morning waiting and watching, mesmerized by the fading stars and the brightening sky. When suddenly, my attention was broken by the sound of hasty footsteps approaching, entering the field. Someone was there.

I turned around and searched the green field, and I saw a blur of pink, gold and green clothing. It was Mina. She carried her golden staff in her hands with her head down, as if she was running from something. I ran towards her to see what was wrong. She looked up and saw me approaching and stopped.

''Mina, is everything okay?'' I asked when I reached her.

She didn't answer; she stood with her head down, making her bangs shadow most of her face. I studied and looked over her to see if something had happened to her. But she looked unharmed and in one peace. Then she raised a hand to wipe under her eyes, and sniffled before looking up at me with a flushed face and wet puffy eyes. That's when I realized she had been crying. She must have caught the worried look on my face when I realized this because she smiled, a weak and sad smile that wavered before she said in an edgy voice, ''I'm fine… just had a rough morning. '' She laughed, which sounded more like a sob.

''Are you sure you're- '' She cut me off.

''I must begin the dance now, it would be safe for you to stay where you are until it is over.'' With that she stepped aside and walked past me before I could say anything else.

Whatever happened, it's obvious she doesn't want to talk about it. So I obeyed her orders, and stayed where I was. After what happened yesterday I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

She went over to the edge of the field, where it ended and the yellow wild grassland began. She stood there, facing the mountains with both hands on her staff as she held it vertically in front of her. It looked as if she was waiting for something. When the tip of the sun was visible above the peak, and the first light stretched over the shadows to touch the field, she raised the staff above her head with her right arm and extended her left. As the gems embedded in her staff caught the light, the shimmering green aura that engulfed her yesterday, appeared again. It was then, she began to dance. She began to wave her staff in the air, swinging it in different ways while twisting and turning in different directions.

All of a sudden the wind began to pick up, and as the sun continued to rise and brighten, everything it touched began to glow a sparkly gold until the whole field was glowing. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes for a moment. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that the aura which was surrounding her had expanded and swirled around her like a green mist, clinging to her, following her every move. Strong gusts of wind began to blow throughout the field, and with it went dead leaves, rotting stems and plant eating insects. I watched her dance in the morning light, spellbound by her moves as they created a haze of colors and glows. She and everything she created was a beautiful sight to behold. But that wasn't all.

As I stood there in the mist of her work, her grace, her power, I realized; this was a girl with a responsibility, and possessed powers that were very valuable to the people in need. They depended on her, and she was the type of person who wouldn't turn down a soul, which probably made her burden one that I couldn't began to weigh.

This continued until the sun had fully risen above the mountains, and the light casted no more shadows. The golden glow dimmed as the plants rose and grew strong, become vibrant and more radiant than I had ever seen since I had been tending to them. The wind had died down, leaves and petals fluttered in the air and slowly floated to the ground as sunlight passed through them. Mina stood frozen, with the dying breeze making her hair flow around her. The aura that engulfed her slowly dissipated. And then she collapsed to her knees.

I ran over and crouched beside her. ''Hey, are you alright?''

She was panting, trying to catch her breath, and then she nodded. ''Yes.'' Then she rose to her feet, using her staff for support. ''I must tell Mr. Mendel that the blessing is done.''

''Right.'' It would appear that she was alright now, and I didn't want to stop her from doing what needed to be done. But once I returned to Mr. Mendel's my work for that day would began, then how would we be able to talk?

I could only hope that she would stick to her word.

My work on the farm and field didn't begin until after Mr. Mendel had cooked and served breakfast, to me and sometimes Heiden (If he felt like coming). He said it wasn't good to be out in the heat doing hard labor on an empty stomach. But besides that, it meant that I at least had some time to talk to her before my work and that was probably all the time I needed.

Mr. Mendel's house was about a short walk away from the village and other the houses. In a slightly wooded area where the edge of the forest began, which is also where his field and farm were. When we entered the cottage house, we were greeted by the strong aromas of delicious food.

''Mr. Mendel?'' I called, but got no answer. The hearth was ablaze and going. The wooden table in the kitchen area was set with dishes and pots of freshly cooked food. But Mr. Mendel was nowhere to be seen.

I looked back at Mina who still stood at the open door with both hands clasped to her staff, looking around with an uneasy, nervous expression. I ushered her inside and closed the door. ''He did know you were coming this morning right?'' I asked.

''Uh.. yes.'' She answered.

''Hm...'' I walked over to the wooden table. Where could that old man be? This was strange. He wouldn't just cook all this food; put it on the table and leave. Every morning he made sure he discussed with me all that needed to be done on the farm that day over breakfast. And I'm sure he remembered Mina would be over to talk to him about his field today. ''I'm sure he'll be back soon.'' A second after I made that statement, Mr. Mendel came sauntering through the door happier than I had ever seen before.

''Ah! Good morning!'' He exclaimed, beaming as he walked right passed me and Mina and went over to the kitchen area, clattering plates and bowls in the sink. He was in a good mood that day, more gleeful than he usually was in the morning. I looked over at Mina who watched Mr. Mendel in wonder.

'' Right, good morning yourself. Someone's awfully gleeful today. '' I prodded teasingly. ''That's right, I am!'' He exclaimed, laughing as he turned away from the sink and placed two plates on the table. He walked over to Mina and placed his hands on her shoulders.

''And it's all because of this here little miracle-maker!'' Mina looked surprised, but then smiled. ''Oh no , I was only doing what you asked me to, bless your field.''

''Well, I'll say you did more than bless it! The crops are looking healthier than ever!'' He chuckled, then put his hand on his hip and turned to me. ''At this rate they won't need tending to anytime soon, right Maxi?''

Just where was he getting at? He wasn't going to give me extra work was he? ''Yeah, I guess...'' I answered cautiously. He must had sensed the suspicion in my voice because then he said; ''Relax son, I'm giving you the day off.''

'' are you sure?'' I asked.

I didn't want him or me to regret taking the day off. Last week he let me off to go buy beer, supplies and help him prepare for a night drinking with his old friends. I didn't question him because I was tired, still a little rusty at reaping, and I just decided to put it off. The next morning I had a hangover and man was there work piled up for me to do.

''Oh sure! I'm in a good mood today, the only thing left to do is to shuffle up some haystacks in the farmhouse and you can just leave that to me.'' Then he looked over to Mina and gave her a coveted look. ''Besides from the looks of things, you two have business to take care of…''

_What the..? _A flushed Mina interjected before I could reply. ''Oh no, we were just-'' Mr. Mendel cut her off;

''Ah, no need to explain, I'm just teasing.'' He chuckled, lifted his hat and ran a hand through his full head of white hair ''I heard what happened in the market circle yesterday.'' He turned to me.

_Didn't everyone?_ ''Why don't you two sit down and talk about it over breakfast?''He walked over to the table and pulled out two chairs across from each other.

''Mr. Mendel, you really don't have to.'' said Mina.

He turned around to her as h e made adjustments to the table; ''Oh no, It's my pleasure. I prepared this feast as a thank you for what ya've done to my field. A feast for you, Maxi, my son; if he comes by and your Guardian… where is Miss Lenobia if you don't mind me asking?''

_What did he mean by guardian? _Mina's expression changed as if she was recalling something terrible that had happened, and her gaze shifted to the floor as she answered; ''Well, something happened this morning and… she decided not to come.''

''Ooh, I'm so sorry to hear that Miss Mina, but forget I asked heh,'' He gestured towards me. ''At least you have Mr. Dandy over here to keep you company.'' He tried to lighten things up, but she only looked at me and gave a sad smile. I'm sure whatever she was referring to had to be the reason she was crying that morning. Did she and that blonde woman Lenobia get into a fight? And what did he mean by Guardian? Either way, I didn't like seeing people upset, and I wanted to do something to help her.

''Uh, come over and sit you two,'' He ushered us to the dinner table, and then went to a cabinet to retrieve silverware, and cups.

I looked over at Mina who sat and starred at the table with sad and worried eyes, in deep thought. ''Is everything okay?'' I whispered. She looked up at me, smiled a non-convincing smile and nodded. But I knew she wasn't. Mr. Mendel returned and placed two cups and two pair of silverware on both our sides. But there was no plates and silverware for him.

''You two enjoy.'' He said and made his way for the door.

''But Mr. Mendel, aren't you going to sit and join us?' Mina asked. ''Not today dear, I have errands to run this morning and I have to pay a visit to that widow that lives on the hill, she has an eye out for me.'' He chuckled, and winked at us.

He cracked the door then stopped, ''Oh and Maxi, don't forget to stop by the farmhouse and pick up those haystacks to hand out, I should have em' ready by this evening. See ya!'' And with that he disappeared behind the door.

We both stared at the door in silence, long after had left. It was just me and her. ''Well, how about we eat?'' I asked, breaking the silence.

She turned her gaze away from the door and at me. ''Right.'' She said, and began to scan the dishes on the table. There was a large pot of beef stew, a few bowls of steamed vegetables and potatoes, a plate of fried bacon, pork chops, and various bowls of rolls, biscuits and a platter of scrambled eggs. This was more like dinner than breakfast.

''Well he really went all out this time didn't he?'' I said. Any other time, it wouldn't be so healthy to eat a heavy meal early in the morning, and then head to work. But today I was free to do as I please.

''Yes, I guess he did.'' She giggled, and it was the first time she genuinely sounded happy that morning, realizing that made me laugh and smile with her. She gazed at me while I laughed with an unreadable expression, and when I caught her, her eyes shifted to the table and she timidly reached for a biscuit. I reached for a pork chop.

We ate in silence, and all the while I wondered if I should say something or question her about yesterday. There were so many things I wanted to know about her, and so many things left unexplained. I didn't know where to start. Not to mention there was the fact that her face haunted my dreams at night. I wondered what it all meant. But seeing how upset she was earlier, and still a little tense, I didn't want to push her. I would wait for her to start doing the explaining when she was ready.

A few moments later, she put down her fork, and folded her hands in her lap, then looked at me. I laid down my silverware. ''I'm sorry if I seem a bit… out of sorts.'' She began. ''Something terrible happened this morning, and.. I have a lot to think about.''

''That's okay, I understand if it's something you don't want to talk about.'' I assured her.

She smiled and continued. '' I… I really do intend to explain everything about yesterday, and attempt to answer your questions. It will my way of thanking you for your trouble. I also wanted to apologize for the rudeness of the villagers…and Heiden and Lenobia.'' She said softly, lowering her head as she wore a look of shame.

'' You don't have to apologize for them, It's no big deal. It's not the first time I had that type of behavior projected at me.'' I laughed, to make a joke out of the guilt she felt, and make her see that it really wasn't a problem. She shook her head, but still spoke calmly with crestfallen, emerald green eyes. ''No it's not okay… I feel responsible for their behavior.''

Why was that? Before I could ask, both of our attention was brought to the door as it swung open, and someone entered.

didn't notice us at the table as he swiftly walked over to the wall on the far side of the house by the hearth and removed a sledgehammer. He seemed to be in a hurry. As he turned around, he caught sight of us and stopped. He scanned the table, taking in everything. His eyes fell in my direction and he glowered at me.

''Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'' I said as my eyes met his. ''You know, I heard from my travels that being angry all the time and a stick in the mud will take a lot of life outta ya. You should get drunk; it'll probably make you look ten times better and help you lose that ugly expression on your face.''

Across from me Mina brought a hand to her mouth and erupted into a fit of giggles. I snickered along with her. He said nothing. He only turned to Mina to give her the same look, she stopped laughing all at once. I had received a lot of dirty looks, and had grown used to them, but my tolerance was wearing thin with him and his foul attitude. He continued to glare at her until she turned away from him and lowered her head in shame.

I folded my arms over my chest and replied curtly; ''If you have no business with me or Mina then I suggest you leave. I'm really not a morning person, and I don't need someone like you to give me another reason to have stayed in bed.'' What was this guy's problem? He scoffed, then shook his head disappointedly and walked out the door. I glared at it long after he left. I looked over at Mina, expecting her to give me an explanation, as to what just happened, but her head hung and she stood and gazed at the floor. ''Mina are you alright?'' I asked.

She nodded and I released a sigh. ''You know, you shouldn't let that get to you. Trust me, I've been given a lot of dirty looks before and sometimes it's best if you just ignore them.'' I told her.

She slowly lifted her head to meet my gaze, a gentle smile crossed her lips as she nodded. ''You're right.'' She briefly closed her eyes released a sigh of her own. ''Is there anywhere we can go with more privacy, and fresh air?'' She asked.

Well, that much was agreed. I didn't want to be in the middle of a talking and someone could just waltz right in when they wanted and create a stir, like Heiden did moments ago. Besides, that hearth was really beginning to make it hot and stuffy in the house, and I really didn't feel like putting it out. I ran a hand through my hair and thought, when it suddenly hit me.

''I know a place.''

_**But**_ _**the tigers were very biased towards him and the idea of joining them. All accept one.**_

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, I know I said everything was going to be explained soon but minus the author's note and the note at the beginning, this chapter is 3,098 words. And I don't know if you guys are cool with super long chapters. So I cut the part off where Mina and Maxi talk because that would have been an extra 5,000 words, with what I have now. Maybe more than that when I finish. So yeah, altogether this chapter would have been 9,000 words or more. And that's like waaaay long. But it won't be much longer until the next chapter is uploaded I'm almost finished with it. Speaking of which, give me about two weeks to do uploads from now on. I really have a lot going on right now, but I promise I will write and upload chapters every two weeks when I can or one week if you're lucky! ;)**

**Another thing, maybe in Germany farmers don't have southern accents but hey, it just felt right for 's character. And so far I think I've got Maxi's personality down, and I'm going to stick with what I've got. But let me know if you think otherwise. Two more chapters and the drama and action will pick up a bit more! Thank you for reading, and thank you for your support!**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	5. The Road to Friendship

**NOTICE! SOME PARTS IN CHAPTERS 1-4 HAVE RECENTLY BEEN EDITED FOR BETTER DIALOUGE! ALSO, ACCURACY AND QUALITY OF THE CHARACTERS! Thanks to a nice, very intelligent and helpful Beta reader on here who pointed some things out for me, darkwings13 THANK YOU! **

**So if you are not a new read I strongly suggest you go back and read chapters 1-4 and you won't be alarmed if the portrayal of Maxi's character and his dialogue has changed a tad bit.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS 6,000 WORDS! But I couldn't help it XD. Anyway, I know you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY OF THE SOUL CALIBUR GAMES! Even though I really wish I did…**

_That day we spent in the forest, under the sun and by the stream getting to know each other, something happened. I didn't know what, or how things would turn out from then on. But after that day, I did know we were no longer strangers._

When I wasn't working for Mendel or helping the villagers with house work, or down at the tavern, I was probably in the Black Forest, getting firewood or helping the woodcutters. They called it the Black Forest because pine trees crowded the area to the point that they blocked out most of the sunlight. So it was shady and quite dark even during the day, and dense with dangerous things. But in parts where the trees were thin, and sunlight shined through, there were nice things, like the wildlife that roamed the area, the rocks, flowers and a stream that I had stumbled upon one day. I went there sometimes to clear my mind and relax. It was like my own personal little part of the sea.

I guided her into the forest trying to locate the trail I usually followed that led me to the stream. I told her to stay close by, and watch her step in the shady, thickly wooded area, but because she was too focused on looking around at the trees or up in the sky as if something was going to jump out at her, she tripped over a rock a couple of times and her foot got under a tree root protruding from the ground.

When I got on the trail, and the population of trees lessened, she still managed to get scraped by a thorn bush and bump into a tree limb until we reached a clearing where the sunlight shined through. ''Were almost there.'' I announced, trying to stifle a chuckle as she vigorously combed her hands through her hair, attempting to free it of leaves and small twigs. The sound of flowing water could be heard, a few more steps and the stream came into view. I looked back at Mina who was not too far behind. She stood with her hands clasped together, beaming as she took in her surroundings. ''Wow, this is really nice. I never thought such a beautiful place would be deep within this forest.'' She said in awe.

The birds chirped in the distance, singing their morning song. Wildflowers that grew in patches on the ground and other parts of the forest emitted their sweet, light fragrance into the air. The dew sprinkled across the grass, and the stream, making it sparkle like newly cleaned gold as the morning sun washed over the area in streaks of light, glazing everything in comfortable warmth. ''Yeah it is, it's the heart of the forest.'' I replied. I walked down to the edge of the stream, where the ground became steeper and watch it course across the rocks and down into the forest. ''I come here sometimes to clear my mind, or just to pass time.'' I told her.

''It's beautiful.'' She said once more, quietly. Soft footsteps could be heard in the grass as she approached. The ringlets and the jewels in her staff tinkled, and I glanced back as she laid it down beside her while smoothing out her robe before sitting down underneath a baby pine tree on the hill above me, not too far away. I turned back to the stream. ''Well, where do I began… I guess I should start by telling you a little of who I am, or what for that matter.'' She began. I glanced back at her. She looked down at her lap and timidly played with her hands. ''As you can see, I'm not from around these parts… My mother was born in the Ming Empire, but I was born in Nagoya.'' She stated hesitantly.

I walked away from the edge of the stream, up the hill and lowered myself onto the grass beside her to hear the rest of what she had to say. I didn't realize that there was only about a foot of space between us. She tensed up, slightly alarmed by my actions, uncomfortable even, to be sitting so close to me. ''Never sat alone with a guy before?'' I teased, giving her a friendly smile as I scooted a few inches away, putting a little bit more space between us. _The answer was obvious._

She laughed shyly, and averted her eyes as she continued. ''My grandmother was a very powerful priestess from Nagoya. She fought demons and exercised evil spirits, she was a servant of the people… It was no surprise when they asked her to seek out and destroy the evil sword; Soul Edge. Whose very existence has threatened humanity for many years, and recently it had brought chaos and destruction in the nearby lands.''

Soul Edge was definitely no stranger to me. It was the same sword that Xianghua and Kilik sought out to destroy when I traveled with them. ''She traveled to the Ming Empire on her search, and did many miracles there for the people, The Emperor heard of this, and summoned her to his fortress. He was impressed by her strength and power and was forced to be wedded to him, in hopes of her birthing sons who inherited her power, but instead… my mother was born, and she didn't inherit my grandmother's abilities.''

I listened intently, I wondered where all of this was leading.

She folded her knees to her chest, and looked sadly at the ground for a moment before she continued. '' Years later, my mother became … expectant with me. The Emperor was enraged when he discovered this and wanted to know who the father was, he even threatened to…have me killed. My grandmother told my mother to flee to Nagoya, where she would find refuge but… she was killed by the Emperor's guards, trying to protect me and my mother…As far as I know, no one from the Ming Empire has searched for me, and I'd like to keep it that way.'' She finished sadly.

''I'm really sorry to hear that Mina…'' I told her.

A pretty, yet strange girl with a sad story I certainly wasn't expecting. Even considering all of the unearthly and out of the ordinary things I had witnessed and seen. I mean who would have thought, the Emperor of the Ming Dynasty''s long lost granddaughter was sitting right next to me. It instantly made me more curious about just who she really was and _what_ she really was.

''So is that where you inherited your abilities from? Your grandmother?'' I wondered.

She spoke quietly. '' I'm an Earth Priestess, at least that what the people say and call me. When I was born, I was asleep… and there was nothing anyone could do to awaken me. My mother took me to The Tree of Ages, where she prayed and prayed for days for the Izano-tree sprit to heal me. On the third night the roots of the tree protruded from the ground and buried me underneath the earth, where it kept me there and poured life into me. When I emerged I had these powers and over the years my eyes became this color.'' She smiled, looking at me with those bright, emerald green eyes. She paused, looking off into the distance at the stream, as if she was thinking deeply about something. Finally she said. ''I never knew who my father was and never met him but I know they met when he saved my mother's life. I was told he once belonged to an ancient tribe of protectors of the Hero's Sword that no longer exists… He was also on a quest to destroy the evil sword, but for different reasons.''

Breathing out a sigh, she gazed up into the sky as the rays of sunlight that brightened and streamed through everything disappeared behind a cloud. '' But… besides that, every since I was able to walk and talk, I wanted to use these powers to travel the world and do all I can to help and protect others. Which is what I have traveled and spent my life doing but recently...''

''A few people have been touched by the healing wave on accident... they grew ill and died. Every since, the people have grown to fear me and called my abilities devil craft… they fear what I am and they never want me to come back to their villages again. We already came across a few suspicious people and later found out they were spies or someone who wanted to take my life. But now, complaints and worries continue to reach the governor and we fear there will be a bounty distributed on me. It's happened before… But me and Lenobia were lucky enough to escape, and make it here safe.'' She finished sadly.

Although I had briefly met and been in Lenobia's presence, I didn't appreciate her attitude towards me. But after hearing what Mina told me it was obvious she just wanted to protect someone very dear to her. Being wanted dead or alive and traveling while being pursued isn't something I would wish upon anyone.

''Isn't there any way you can stop it from harming people?'' I asked.

She shook her head sadly. ''I'm afraid not. I know it's dangerous and probably wrong to continue to visit villages. But it's something I must do, I want to help any people I can and… I get the feeling that there is something really important I'm supposed to be doing…'' She trailed off intently.

Somehow, I could relate to how she felt. It was the same passion I had about sailing with my crew. A lot of people looked at us as ''heathens'' and ''scoundrels'' and the world labeled us ''pirates'' for drinking while having a good time, taking from the wealthy and giving it to the poor and the way we lived everyday for adventure without a care in the world. I lived and had a hunger to see every mile of the earth there was. I didn't want to waste a second of exploring to find out what each place had to offer and what was there waiting. It felt like _that_ is what I still should have being doing. But here I was, against my will. Just thinking about that made me really miss those days on deck, under the sun and over the endless blue, surrounded by my family.

I released a heavy sigh, causing Mina to turn and look at me. ''I know how you feel… but it isn't your fault. A pretty girl like you, going out of your way to help others with those powers shouldn't be blamed something you can't control. And I'm sorry you and Lenobia had to go through that. I know from experience those roads aren't safe. But I'm glad your both alright.''

A gentle smile graced her lips and leaked through to her bright green eyes. She gazed at me as recognition wavered in them and…something else. ''Thank you, Maxi.'' She said softly.

I smiled back. ''Don't mention it.'' All of a sudden, everything began to brighten and sparkle again as the cloud that blocked the sun's rays drifted away. I scooted under the shade of the tree, rested my back against the bark of the tree and folded my arms behind my head. I was a little closer than I was before, but she didn't seem to mind. We both looked straight ahead, listening and watching the stream glisten in the sunlight, as it coursed down its carved path.

''So,'' I began. ''If the _healing wave_ is so dangerous how come it hasn't done anything to me? And if you're not wanted here, why put yourself in danger by staying?'' I asked.

She shook her head in confusion. ''I really can't say… It just happens on its own whenever I push my powers to a certain limit. Even I don't fully understand it, but it is a good thing you're not hurt.'' She glanced at me and smiled. ''And traveling before had never been a problem for me and Lenobia with her gift of sight. If danger ever faced us on our journey she would see it and we'd take another route. Still, I can't leave… there are some villages that need my help. It's something I must do no matter the obstacles. But for now, me and Lenobia reside here, where we know we're safe.''

I nodded understandingly. ''I see.'' I considered everything she told me so far. ''But at any rate, it all makes sense now,'' I said, shaking my head in humor. Mina tilted her head, and gave me a puzzled expression, which made it even harder to contain my laughter.

''You mean to tell me that's why Heiden and Lenobia were so suspicious of me? They thought I was someone pursuing or spying on you two with bad intentions?'' I asked slightly humored.

A giggle escaped her lips. ''Mhm.''

''I mean that's pretty farfetched considering the time I've been here in this country is short of a month, and anyone can tell you I'm a foreigner. Even so, I see why the life I've led wouldn't stray me far from their accusations...'' I explained.

''Well, I suppose so, yes.'' Then she lowered her head and covered her face as a chuckle gently shook her frame. ''They thought you were an undercover bounty hunter out to collect my head!'' We both laughed. Then she said through her fit of laughter, ''Or! A chivalrous bandit, whose greedy for treasures and-''

''Pretty young priestesses!'' I exclaimed.

We both laughed louder this time. Accidently, I slid off the tree and fell onto the grass, causing Mina to erupt into a fit of giggles, and I couldn't help but hold my stomach and howl in laughter at her reaction. Sure, our jokes weren't all that humorous, but it felt good for both of us to laugh away all the tension, and everything that had happened that morning.

''Wow.'' I said breathlessly, lifting myself from the ground and smoothing my hair back into place, moments after gaining my composure. Tears streamed down the sides of Mina's face and she wiped her eyes. I froze and surveyed her.

''Tears of joy.'' She explained. She laid her head back against the bark. '' You know, no matter what Heiden or Lenobia assumed…I always knew better about you.'' She turning to me.

A gentle breeze glided across the grass and whispered through the trees, causing the shadows of the branches and the golden light that streamed through the leaves to dance across her face. '' Did you?'' I asked, my grin grew a fraction. She was just as beautiful yet so different from most of the women I came across. I had never seen a girl so kind and as humble as her, gentle in every way there was and innocent in every aspect of her being. I could see why Heiden and Lenobia would keep such a strong guard on her. She could easily be mistaken for weak and naïve. But after everything she told me, I knew the passion she had to travel and help others made her strong.

Suddenly her gaze shifted to the grass. ''Mhm.''

''Can't say that I blame them. Who wouldn't be careful in the situation you've gotten yourselves in? Those two must be really close friends of yours.''

She nodded. ''Lenobia comes from a family of individuals gifted with strong psychic abilities. Her and her family are originally from an island north of this country, but they travel a fair amount. A few years ago, it was in Japan where my mother met them. They were the first to give her refuge, and treated me like family when I was born. When I was a little girl, my mother passed away and I was left to the care of their family, and Lenobia became like an older sister to me.''

Listening to what she had just told me, also explained a few other things. ''And what about Heiden?'' I asked.

''Heiden and Lenobia are… together, I believe. They met a few months ago, when Lenobia and I came upon this village for the first time. It was the longest period of time we'd ever stayed at any village or town! You see, with her gift to see the future she's always been the one to decide where our next destination lies, and when to leave. She is always by my side during the day, but during that time she spent it with him, they acted almost as if couples did. She told me staying here for the time being was reasonable for my duties, until she found something important, but I knew better.'' She giggled.

''It was nearly a month before we set off again, she intended to leave him and this village behind but, when we did Heiden came along to make sure we were safe on the road. She fussed at him and told him to leave and he left to return home. Back then, Heiden treated me like a little sister, looked after me and made sure we were both safe. She treated him the way he did because she never thought we would have to come back but… here we are due to the dangers that beckon us on our travels. Hence why he has become more protective of me, so I guess that's why he is so angry with me and suspicious of you…but it also could be the fact that he doesn't like you, and the idea of us being around each other. '' She starred at the grass worriedly. ''But I'll talk to them, and make them see your no one to be cautious of.''

'' I honestly could care less what those two think of me. Careful or not, that still gives him no right to treat you the way he did back there. They should give someone the benefit of the doubt before they make assumptions. Besides, who you talk to is your decision isn't it?'' I asked.

She glanced at me with a slightly forlorn expression then turned and nodded solemnly. ''Yes, but he's only trying to be careful.''

I sighed. ''Yeah, I guess.'' I knew one thing, after today, if they still behaved towards me like I was scum between their toes, thought I had bad intentions and was up to no good, there was going to be serious problems.

Moments of silence later she asked hesitantly; ''So… what's your story? I mean… everyone has one.''

She practically had just told me her entire life story, and she seemed eager to hear mines. Though I would have preferred not to talk to anyone about my past, it only seemed right to tell her a little bit about myself.

''Well, there isn't much to know about me. Nothing special that the villagers haven't already told you that is.'' I eyed her playfully and she smiled nervously. Strangely, there was no question of surety that popped up in my mind to ask if it was safe to be telling her my dark secrets, or a feeling of anxiety that washed over me because of what I was about to tell her.

''But for starters,'' I began. ''My father was a popular merchant back in the Ryukyu Kingdom, where I was born. My mother passed away from sickness when I was young, so I spent most of my years traveling from port to port on my father's ship. I enjoyed sailing just as much as he did but he wasn't allowed to commerce with or venture to any foreign countries because of his ties to the country. After my father passed, I was left with his ship and the crew was at my service. I decided to become a freelance adventurer, take the crew with me and see the world he never could. And for years, that's what I did until…''

I sighed heavily, and rose off the grass to my feet, because I knew what was to come next. I went over to the edge of the stream and listened to the water quarrel in layers across the rocks. I reached down, grabbed a few pebbles that were embedded in the dirt and studied them. All of them varied in color. A few were rough around the edges but their primary texture was hard and smooth, formed from decades, maybe even centuries of being eroded and carried by the stream.

''One day, we docked at an Indian Port. I went off to negotiate with the port manager and when I came back the ship was under attack.'' I said, I could feel Mina's eyes on me. One by one I let the pebbles slide out of my palm and plunk down into the murky water below, causing it to ripple and my reflection to waver. I dusted my hands. ''The attack was led by a giant clay monster and a pack of disgusting lizard creatures. They were after a mirror a monk carried. Me and the monk fought together to defeat them but… by then half the crew were dead or missing. And the monster had escaped.''

It was all coming back to me now; the screams of agony that filled the air, the horrible stench of death and those disgusting lizard creatures, the pools of blood that stained and spattered every inch of the deck, the limp and decapitated bodies…and Kyam. If only I had gotten there sooner. I felt my fingers go numb and realized I was clenching my fists. _If only I had gotten there sooner. _''I'm really sorry…'' I heard Mina mutter softly in the distance. I briefly glanced back at her.

''Spare me your sympathy.'' I said, turning back to the stream.

''I, uhm…'' I heard the uncertainty in her voice and realized I must have spoken a little too intense, she took it offensively and it must have hurt her feelings. I sighed.

''It's no one's fault but mines on what happened that day Mina.''

I heard the whispers of the silk fabric in her kimono as she got up and came closer. Suddenly her voice was coming from beside me; '' You really shouldn't blame yourself, you didn't know that would happen.'' She said softly.

I turned to her. She clasped her hands together in front of her, looking down at the stream. Her head whipped up and she met my gaze. ''That's what everyone tells me, but the truth is… I did something stupid that day; I stayed longer than I should have flirting with the port owner's daughter. It was a stupid thing to do.'' I said. '' If I did was I was supposed to do and swiftly came back, I probably would have gotten there before the attack. There isn't a day that goes by I don't regret what I did. A moment with a pretty girl would never be worth the price I paid that day.''

After a moment of silence, she asked quietly. ''So what happened then…after the attack?''

''As my brother's dying wish I traveled with the monk on his quest that helped me. But before I left, I swore to my crew that I would avenge them for what that freak did to them…and I did. The monk I traveled with was named Kilik, he sought to destroy the evil sword, Soul Edge. We met up with a girl from the Imperial Guard of the Ming Dynasty named Xianghua, who was after it also. We all three traveled together and searched the northern west for clues.'' I smiled, remembering those times. '' One day, we came across a battle at a cursed castle. ''

I reached down and picked up a pebble. ''The clay monster that lead the attack on my ship was at the castle, I stayed behind and defeated him while Kilik and Xianghua went ahead after the wielder of Soul Edge. I didn't know if they were successful or not, because after that, the war god the monster served attacked me and… I woke up here.'' I finished. I gathered the pebble between my thumb and the crevice of my index and middle finger, drew back and flicked it across the stream. It skipped across the water three times before plunking on the fourth bound and sinking into the water.

I heard Mina gasp from beside me. I turned to her and chuckled at her excited, childlike expression. ''Wow! How did you do that?'' She exclaimed.

''It's easy, just flick it across the water.'' I picked up a pebble from the dirt, dusted it off and handed to her. Smiling, she came closer and took it from my hands.

''I can't make it skip like you. '' She said. ''But I'll try.'' I watched her gather the pebble between her fingers, raise her arm above her head and with a flimsy flick of her wrist she released it. The pebble simply plunked down into the water with a splash. A slight frown made its way across her face as she starred down at the stream. ''See, I can't do it.''

I picked up another pebble and scoffed. ''That's ridiculous, anyone can do this. You just need a little bit more practice. Come here, I'll show you.'' She took a step closer. I came behind her and placed the pebble in her right hand and held on to her wrist. The skin there felt amazingly soft and warm. The scent of almonds, vanilla and wildflowers wafted around me as I instructed her what to do. ''Place your right foot behind you and lean back.'' Still holding her wrist, I took a step back and she followed doing what I instructed. I closed the space between us and a smile made its way to my mouth when I heard a breath hitch in her throat as I leaned down next to her ear and said the next step. ''Now, as you swing to throw, turn your hip, tilt your shoulder and flick your wrist just before you release it into the water.'' I turned my body with hers while holding my hand over hers as I motioned her arm back and forth. ''You have to flick it.'' I did it one last time before stepping away from her.

She looked back at me expectantly. ''Give it a try.'' I said encouragingly.

She turned back to the stream, and followed the steps I told. She swung her arm and released the pebble, but only for it to plunk and sink into the water. She sighed.

''Give it another try.'' I told her. She reached and picked up another pebble and repeated the steps. This time it skipped once before it plunked on the second bound and sunk. She gasped and lightly clapped her hands as she faced me.

''I can't believe I did it! It skipped across the water.'' She said beaming.

''Nice job! See, I knew you could do it.''

''But it only skipped twice. I'll never be as good as you are at this.''

''You know, you should never doubt yourself for one second Mina. Heh, with a little bit more practice I'm sure you'll be just as good as me soon.'' I told her.

She nodded. ''I hope so.'' She crouched by the stream, reached down and glided her fingers lightly across the water, while I folded my arms behind my head and looked up into the sky to watch the clouds roll by. ''Don't you miss it?'' She asked.

I turned to her. ''Miss what?'' She wiped her hands on the bottom of her robe and stood.

''The traveling and sailing! The places you went, the things you saw! It must have been so exciting.'' She digressed eagerly, starring off into the trees.

I sighed yet again and returned my gaze to the sky. ''Every day.''

I felt her eyes on me. ''So then, how come after your battle, you never returned to find your friends and travel with them, or go off and travel on your own? I mean…why did you stay here?''

''You certainly ask a lot of questions, don't you?'' I retorted, and eyed her playfully.

Her head whipped back in my direction and she laughed nervously. ''Sorry.''

I smiled reassuringly. ''Ah, don't worry about it.'' Returning my gaze to the sky I continued; ''While I traveled with my father, I got into a lot of trouble because I liked to browse around the ports and the areas where we docked.'' Mina chuckled. ''So, I trained myself how to fight with nunchaku to defend myself. After the battle, I was injured pretty badly when Mr. Mendel found and rescued me by the riverbed. After I was healed enough to walk, I decided to practice a little bit before I left here and go search my friends but…'' I sighed. ''I found out I couldn't fight like I used to after that attack. The roads are dangerous and if I run into trouble, I won't be able to defend myself.'' I finished.

''It must be terrible… held captive in one place, not being able to go anywhere or do something you love.'' She said.

I glanced at her. ''Sounds like were in the same situation, huh?'' I laughed. She only continued to gaze at the stream quietly as if she was contemplating about something.

''If there was any way for you to get better and you could leave, would you?'' She asked as she met my gaze, her eyes were questioning and I wondered, just where was she getting at? I unfolded my arms from behind my neck and studied her intently.

''Well…yeah I would. I'd leave the next day.'' I told her truthfully. Her eyes briefly widened in surprise and what looked like hurt and unbelief flashed in them. I quickly rephrased my statement. ''Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy living here in this village, being and spending time around people and working to help them but…'' I looked off into the distance of the forest, trying to make out what was beyond the endless sea of trees. ''I just know I should be out there, find out what's waiting for me and get back to doing what I lived for.'' I knew she was watching me. I turned back to her and she averted her eyes back to the stream.

''I know the feeling.'' She said quietly.

I nodded and sighed for what felt like the one thousandth time that day. ''We both do. But…I've come to except the fact that maybe this is how it's suppose to be.''

''I could-'' She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it suddenly. I watched her, she paused a moment before she turned to me.

''I could um, heal you.'' She stated, hesitantly before she looked up at me.

''You could?'' I asked curiously. She nodded.

The idea had never crossed my mind. Here I was, and there she was an Earth Priestess; I knew she was capable of healing and whatnot but I was lacking in nimbleness and agility. I wasn't an unhealthy plant and I wasn't bleeding from my mouth or on my deathbed. My situation was a lot different and I had come to believe that I was permanently stuck this way and nothing could change it.

''Listen Mina,'' I began. ''Just because of what I told you I don't want you to feel like your obligated to try and help me.''

''No, It's okay. I want to help you.'' She smiled. ''That's why I'm here, to help people in any way I can.''

''You can actually return me back to normal?'' I asked. Without a doubt it would be great if I could get my skills back but…_Did I really want to leave after that?_

She nodded again. ''Mhm. It won't be a problem. But it has to be before the day of the new moon… it's when I lose my powers. And it has to be after I rest and meditate. The last two rituals practically drained me.'' She paused and thought for a second. ''So I guess, today of next week would be a good time.'' She chirped, looking back at me.

'' There won't be any blood shedding or sacrifices that need to be made will there? And you would want something in return right?'' The only rituals I ever heard of were dark rituals that required blood shedding or the sacrifice of something living… And I wasn't so sure about that. But If I was to go through with it, and she was successful, it was only right that I gave her something to show her my thanks.

Mina giggled. '' Oh no, it'll just be something simple and harmless. And I expect nothing in return, it would be wrong if I did.''

''Are you sure?'' I asked.

She nodded. ''So is that a yes?''

Stay here in this peaceful village and let my life pass me by or jump at the chance of getting back my skills, obtaining that part of me that may be lost forever, then leave return to the life of adventure.

''I'll do it.'' I told her. As I said the words, I knew it was the right decision, because all of a sudden it felt as if a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. All of a sudden, I had something to look forward to.

She nodded solemnly. ''So, next week then.''

''Yeah, next week.'' I assured her smiling.

Suddenly, I grew tired of standing and walked back over to the small pine tree on the hill and sat. She followed at sat down beside me. I begin to wonder; what actually would happen if I went back to normal. _What would happen to the people here, what would happen to Mr. Mendel if I could leave today or tomorrow? What would happen to Mina after I left?_

'' Hey…Maxi?'' She asked.

''Yeah?'' I turned to her.

She paused before asking hesitantly, ''Can… you tell me about some of the things you did and saw while you sailed?''

I smiled. ''Sure.''

I told her about some of the places I went, the things I saw and what I did there. We also discussed some strange stories I heard from people on my way until the sun no longer casted shadows above. It shined through the trees and tangerine colored clouds in front of us as it began to descend its way to the top of the horizon. The fading rays illuminated everything in an orange glow.

I rose and got to my feet, remembering what Mr. Mendel had told me. ''We should get back to the village.''

''Yeah, it's getting late.'' She said noticing the sun's position.

I turned and slowly started on the path that led out of the forest as she rose to her feet. I paused to wait for her and glanced back as she leaned down to pick up her staff. She swiftly turned, but then lost her footing as she tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face.

''Mina!'' I ran over and crouched down beside her.

''Ouch…I'm okay.'' She muttered, lifting herself from the ground and dusting off her kimono. I chuckled causing her to look up at me with a pout on her face.

I reached down to remove a small piece of grass I noticed entwined in her hair. She watched me distractedly. I grinned and held out my hand, ''Maybe I should hold your hand this time.'' She smiled and placed her hand in mine.

We left the stream behind, as I held her hand and lead her through the dense wood, back to the village.

_**The dragon told her who he was, where he had come from and the story behind him. The tiger did the same, and they quickly became friends.**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you did or didn't….REVEIW! I uploaded this chapter pretty early because it was already halfway done when I uploaded chapter 4. So don't expect to see chapter six soon after this. TWO WEEKS REMEMBER! I spent two days in bed from sun up to sun down writing this! But I had a good time doing it, still it's been the hardest chapter so far since I really had to dig into Maxi's character to muster what some of his inner thoughts might be. Tell what you think about those. **

**Oh, and I read the storyline on Wiki of everyone who revolves around Maxi, (But as a true SC fan, I already knew it from the games …) but if I'm inaccurate about something when it came to Astaroth or the cursed castle and Soul Edge please let me know. Hope you went back and re-read the new version of the chapters so you weren't like; ''HUH?'' In this chapter. And I hope you know, you all have no idea what I have in store for you! There will be action and things will get more interesting soon, and other characters from the game will appear!**

**STAY TUNED! **


	6. The Ritual

**Well people…. It has happened again. I'm beginning to think I have rotten luck with LCD screens. My laptop fell off the edge of my bed and now on 30% of the screen is showing. Which is part of why it took me a while to update. I have to shrink Microsoft Word to about the size of my palm to write in it…and it's not comfortable. It also stifles my creative spirit. I wanted to try and get some desktop accessories so I could access my laptop hardrive that way, but I don't know a stores that sale them for a reasonable price. But just know that I had to finish the other half of this chapter only looking the pages while they are really small. So…yeah. Forgive me if this chapter is crappy. But I went ahead and uploaded it because it's finished. I do not intend to write the next chapter like this, so chapter seven may be a while before I put it up. Anyway, enjoy the crappy chapter! I tried my best but my neck is cramping and it hurts! Anyway 4,000 WORDS AHEAD!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM ANY OF THE SOUL CALIBUR GAMES! Even though I really wish I did. **

It was dusk when Mina decided to go back to her and Lenobia's small, cozy wooden house. After the time she spent by the stream with Maxi, he walked her back to the edge of the village where they said their goodbyes. Then, she decided to spend the rest of the day in the market circle talking with the women and playing with the children there. Because of what happened that morning, she wanted to avoid conversing with Lenobia as long as she could. She slowly walked down the path between the village houses, when she came to hers and Lenobia's she stopped and peered into the open door. She could see Lenobia in the kitchen area doing what appeared to be cleaning. Reluctantly, she walked up the porch steps. Lenobia must have heard the worn wood squeak under her weight because she said called; ''Mina? Is that you?''

She continued up the steps, entered through the door and stood in the living room area. ''Yes, it's me.''

Lenobia's back was to her as she shuffled some dishes into cabinets, shut them and then turned to her. Mina nervously starred at the wooden floor until she remembered to close the door behind her. She turned around but stopped when she heard Lenobia say; ''Leave it open.'' She turned back to her. ''I just got done preparing dinner, so it's a little stuffy in here.'' Lenobia walked away from the stove, around the wooden eating table and over to a window in the small living room, a few yards away from Mina. There was a moment of silence until Lenobia sighed softly and asked; ''Mina, where were you?''

Surprisingly, there was no hint of frustration or anger in her voice that let Mina knew she was upset with her. Her voice was calm and patient and she even sounded a little worried. Mina hesitated before answering. ''I was…talking with Maxi, and then I went to the market circle.''

Lenobia sighed yet again, closed her eyes and placed her palm to her forehead like she did so many times before she was about to lecture Mina. ''So you went ahead and met with him anyway, even when I told you not to.'' She said quietly. There was a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

''Lenobia, he's not the type of person you think he is. We talked for a long time and… I know he's no one dangerous.'' She replied timidly.

Strangely, Lenobia said nothing; she didn't object to Mina's statement or get the slightest bit upset. She just continued to stare through the window at the parents, shop owners and customers leaving the market circle, bringing their baskets and children home with them as night began to fall. Her face was blank of any emotion. As she turned and studied Mina's fretful form, an apologetic and guilty expression made its way onto her face. Slowly, she walked over to her and paused briefly before pulling her into a warm embrace.

Mina was surprised, but returned the loving gesture as relief washed over her and the fear and uncertainty disappeared. ''Oh Mina, I'm terribly sorry for the way I treated you this morning… I really didn't mean for you to run off like that.'' Her voice was soft and full of regret as she spoke. She briefly rubbed Mina's back before pulling away and keeping a hand on her shoulder.

She exhaled before saying; '' I just want you to know that I understand now if you want to interact with other people besides me and Heiden or make new friends. I know you're a young woman now and traveling from place to place gets tiring…and lonely. But Mina you must understand, we have to be careful.''

She removed her arm, and Mina nodded and smiled. ''I understand. So, does this mean now you don't think it's risky for us to be around each other?'' She asked.

''Well,'' Lenobia began, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. ''I didn't sense anything unpleasant about him yesterday…'' She saw Mina beaming in anticipation, and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she said the next words. ''Except the fact that he's a charmer of every pretty young woman he sees and quite rude.''

Mina's eyes fell disappointingly to the floor and a slight pout made its way to her face. ''Well, you did yell at him.'' She said quietly.

Lenobia sighed. ''Alright, maybe I overreacted a little… He seems like an okay person to be around.''

Mina looked up at Lenobia and smiled, but then she remembered something else. ''Heiden doesn't seem to think the same. He seemed quite upset with me this morning.''

''Oh really?'' Lenobia asked surprised. ''Hmm, I'll talk to him about that tonight when he comes in.''

Mina knew what that meant. Even though Lenobia had lived to see twenty-five winters and Mina eighteen, she was well matured and she would most of the time act like a mother towards Mina rather than an older sister. And suddenly, she regretted telling Lenobia what she did because she knew she'd give poor Heiden an earful for mistreating her in any way. Mina opened her mouth to object, but then stopped when she saw Lenobia squint her eyes as she gazed over her. ''Mina… what is that in your hair?''

''Um, what do you mean?'' She asked becoming nervous. Lenobia reached out and pulled a small piece of grass from her hair and inspected it. ''What is grass doing in your hair?'' Her voice rose in suspicion. Mina panicked.

''Oh, um Maxi he…er, took me to the forests and-''

Lenobia interrupted her, ''What in God's name were you two doing in the forest?!'' Her expression hardened, and her amber eyes glowed with revulsion. Mina's felt her face become hot in embarrassment at what Lenobia was implying.

''N-no, Lenobia we did nothing but talk!'' She exclaimed.

Lenobia's face relaxed a little and she exhaled. ''I sure hope so.'' Relief washed over her yet again as Lenobia walked back over to the kitchen area. ''You've been gone all day, you must hungry.'' She mused, worriedly.

''Um, not really.'' She replied, but her stomach growled in protest. Lenobia looked over at her and grinned.

''Sit down Mina, I'll bring you a bowl of stew in a moment.'' She told her. Mina walked over to the wooden eating table and sat down.

''So, what did you two talk about?'' Lenobia asked genially.

''Um…'' Mina began, unsure if she should tell her or not, but then decided against lying. Even if she did, Lenobia's powers would tell her if she was telling the truth or not. ''We talked about each other's past and he was curious about the relationship between me, you and Heiden so I told him…'' She replied timidly.

There was a loud clatter. Mina looked up to see Lenobia had dropped the serving spoon used for the stew and now looked at her with disappointment clear on her face. ''Mina,'' She began, her tone hard.

''Well, you said so yourself it was okay to talk to him.'' She countered. ''Besides…'' She starred down at the table sadly. ''He'll be leaving this village soon.''

''Is that what he told you?'' Lenobia asked.

Mina nodded. ''He told me he was an adventurer, and the only reason he's staying here is because he lost his ability to fight when he got injured on his travels. So, I decided to heal him and afterwards he said he'd be leaving.'' She said, disappointment weighed down her voice.

''Hmm, that's another thing I sensed about him…'' Lenobia said, bringing a hand up to her chin in thought.'' But, that's what adventurers do, they never stay in one place.'' She finished. She looked over and saw Mina starring at the table with a forlorn expression on her face.

''Mina, what's wrong?''

Her head snapped up. ''Oh, it's just…I'll be sad to see him go.'' She said. Lenobia walked over and placed the bowl of stew in front of her on the table.

''Hmm…'' She paused for a moment thinking and as something struck her mind she said; ''Oh! That reminds me. We'll be leaving and going on a trip of our own, back to the north.'' Mina paused and laid her spoon back inside her bowl. ''You mean…we're going back?'' She asked.

Lenobia nodded. ''I since danger from far away, and I haven't had a vision in a while…'' She reached down to grab the sacred red amulet around her neck and gazed at it sadly. ''I've been away from home too long…we both have. I think it's time we return, it'll be much safer for now.'' She looked back up at Mina. ''When will you be able to perform the ritual?''

''Um, next week.'' She said.

''Hm…we should leave shortly afterwards. That also brings up another matter; sense we're leaving soon we'll be needing those horses offered by the reverend as payment for healing his daughter that you turned down-''

Mina's mind drifted off. She would be leaving the village soon after the ritual…and so would he. She knew it was probably wrong to be contemplating on a way to persuade him into staying; sense he intended to leave and she would be staying behind. But she really didn't want that morning and the hours they spent together to be the end of everything. He behaved really nice towards her; funny, kind and respectful. She didn't see a flaw about him and she thought he was intriguing in every way. Somehow, being in his presence made her feel good about herself, happy even and he seemed like the only thing Mina had close to calling a real friend since…ever. But now, they'd be going their separate ways and they'd probably never see each other again. Realizing this, her heart began to sank and she wondered; _Will I ever see him again?_

Lenobia continued; ''I tell you time and time again that there is nothing wrong with accepting something in return for-''

Suddenly, Mina gasped as an idea came to her mind. Lenobia paused midsentence and looked at her. ''What is it Mina?''

''Well, Maxi offered me something in return but…'' She trailed off.

''What about it?'' Lenobia asked, genuinely lost.

''Nothing…it's nothing.'' She replied quietly and returned to eating her stew.

But she wouldn't do it or couldn't, no matter how bad she wanted to. It would be selfish…it would be wrong.

* * *

The next week came bustling with work, sense the harvest was near and it looked like it would be a good one for all the people in the village. I had told Mendel about my situation, he said he understood, then laid a hand on my shoulder and told me; ''I'll sure miss you, son.''

Mina on the other hand had been acting strange that entire week. She was on her way to somewhere and passed by while I was finishing up my work on the field. She simply said hi, but when I tried to make small talk with her, she abruptly said she had to leave. The day before the ritual she stopped by and told me that it would have to take place around noon under a tree. I suggested the white ash tree that stood off on top of a grassy hill, far away from the field. She said it would be perfect and for the second time she left abruptly.

But the good thing was, whatever she had told Lenobia and Heiden seemed to work. I still saw them and although they weren't bursting with friendliness and enthusiasm, I got no dirty looks and no abhorred attitudes.

On the day of the ritual, it was slightly cloudy and unusually windy. The grass slithered from side to side, creating a sea of green waves while the large white ash tree I sat under shook and swayed its branches along with the wind's howl. I closed my eyes, and folded my arms behind my head while resting my back against the bark. But then sat up when I caught the distinct scent of almonds and vanilla. It drifted to me as if it was carried by the wind. A slight smile tugged at my lips and I looked out to search the field below. And sure enough, I saw Mina approaching. Gusts of wind whipped her long brown waves in her eyes and she seemed to have trouble carrying her staff in one hand while balancing a container with the other.

I walked down the hill and met her halfway. She looked up and saw me approaching, then gazed down at the pot she was carrying.

''Hey.'' I greeted her, with a smile like I usually did.

Whipping her wind tousled hair away from her face, she smiled shyly. ''Hi.''

I took a step closer. ''Need a hand with that?''

''Sure.'' She held the pot out and I took it from her hand, holding it by the two handles. Smoke wafted up into my face and I looked down to see some type of smoldering herbs inside.

''What's this for?'' I asked.

''Oh, you'll see when we make it to the tree.'' She replied and gave a small smile as she continued up the hill and to the tree. I followed behind her.

When we got to the hill the wind seemed to have calmed down a bit, and she laid her staff down on the grass, and turned to me as I made my way up.

''You can just sit that on the grass.'' She pointed to the space beside her staff. I put it down.

''Now,'' She announced. ''You can sit down also, but you have to face the East.''

''Okay.'' I said, becoming more curious and more curious about the procedure of the ritual. Since I was already facing east, I simply sat down Indian style on the grass, so that the pot and her staff were a couple of feet away.

''Good.'' She chirped.

She bent down to pick up her staff and then proceeded to plunge into the grass in front of me. She stabbed it into the ground back and forth and over and over, and I noticed she was making a short line as she went. When she was done, she bent down and brushed away the remaining grass and roots leaving only a thick space of dirt.

''You know, if you were digging to plant something I could of brought a shovel and helped.'' I joked.

She only looked up and gave a small smile that barely hid a glimmer of sadness I saw in her eyes. ''Mina, is everything okay?'' I asked.

Her fake smile widened. ''Oh, no everything is fine.'' She said, turning her back to me, facing the east. She wasn't fooling anyone, but I decided not to ask her about it until after the ritual.

She held her staff in front of her with both of her hands.

''Holy spirits of the East, I ask you to join us.'' She raised her staff in her right hand, and twirled it around a couple of times. Then she turned to face the tree, and repeated. ''Holy spirits of the South, I ask you to join us.'' She turned to face me. ''Holy spirits of the West, I ask you to join us.'' Lastly, she turned her back to tree and faced the slope of the hill, where the sunlight was beginning to crack through a cloud. ''Holy spirits of the North, I ask you to join us.''

Then she plunged her staff deep into the grass, so that it stayed upright and faced the north. She walked over in front of me and smoothed out her robe before sitting on her knees. She reached over to grab the pot and slid it equally between us. ''Considering your condition, this healing ritual will be quite different from the others.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Well, your injuries aren't normal. The ancients and people today still believe that in a similar situation, true healing comes from within. This means, that you will have a significant part of how things will turn out. But first we must rid ourselves of any negative energy.''

She leaned in and fanned her hands over the smoke drifting from the pot, then wafted it over herself. When she was finished, she looked up and I leaned in so she could do the same to me. I couldn't help but cough and scrunch my nose up at the smell. Whatever was inside that plot smelled worse than spoiled meat. She saw the look on my face and stifled a laugh. ''The herbs inside are Monotropa and Inorudia uniflora, ghost plants and corpse plants. Most of the time they are cooked or dried to be consumed for healing. But in this case, they can be used as spiritual purification.'' She said.

'' That would explain why they smell like a burning corpse. I just hope when this over my clothes and hair won't smell like it.''

She giggled. ''No, the smoke only attaches itself to any negative energy and as it disappears, it releases it into another space where it will be converted into positive energy.''

I nodded at the interesting information she told me. ''Well, that's a relief.'' When she was finished I retracted away from the pot and straightened my back.

''Now, this will require a bit of meditation from you.'' She slid the pot aside, much to my comfort and then poised her hands above the space of dirt she dug up.

''I want you to close your eyes and place your hands over the soil.'' I did as she instructed and placed my palms over the cool damp earth. Then I soon felt her soft hands gently cover mine.

''I will began a prayer and ask the spirits to heal you, but first you must clear your mind and only focus on one positive thing.''

''And what do you mean by positive?'' I asked.

''Well, it could be anything that you admire, or something that brings you great joy. And by positive it can't be anything bad, it has to be good. For example it someone likes to hunt animals, it may bring them joy but it harms nature. For me, it's just being outdoors around nature and helping others-''

As she trailed off, I racked my brain for something that I admired or made me happy. As far as positive went, I guess drinking didn't exactly fit in that category. Working on the farm was a positive thing, but I didn't exactly enjoy it. The only thing that I could come up with was sailing, but those days were over and remembering them only brought me great sorrow instead.

''Or it could be _someone_ that you admire. It really doesn't matter, the point of this exercise is to create positive vibes so-''

I opened my eyes and looked at her. ''So it can be a person?'' I wondered.

''Yes.'' She nodded. Then uttered nervously as I continued to gaze at her;

''So…have you thought of something yet?''

I smiled. ''I believe I have.''

Her eyes shifted uneasily. ''Oh, um okay. Well, I'll begin the prayer. Remember to keep your eyes closed and focused on that one thing.'' She closed her eyes and began to chant softly in a language I didn't recognize. It was hard for me to close my eyes when the positive thing that I admired and focused on was right in front of me.

Sunlight streamed through from behind a cloud and graced her features while a gentle breeze passed under the tree, making her russet brown hair glisten and flow around her shoulders. Even though there was no aura present, her creamy golden-brown skin appeared to be glowing while her delicate pink lips moved and formed words.

I closed my eyes and kept that image in my mind. I thought about what a nice and caring girl she was and what a good thing it would be to return to normal, once the ritual was over. This led me to think about being able to go where I pleased again, resume my life of adventure. For the first time in a while, I let my mind wonder about being free again.

As she continued to chant, I felt this cool, tingly sensation seep up through my palms and then slowly made its way to the rest of my body.

The feeling intensified, it felt like pure energy coursing through every muscle and every vein in my body. The sensation lingered before fading as her praying came to a stop. A moment of silence later she said; ''You can open your eyes now.'' She lifted her hands away from mind and I opened my eyes to see her beaming. ''So, how do you feel?'' She asked anxiously.

''Well,'' I looked down at my hands and tightened them into fists, observing the firmness of the muscle in my arms as I compressed them. ''I don't feel any different.'' I said truthfully. I didn't feel any stronger or weak. But then again, the only way I could really tell was when I got my nunchaku and started practicing again.

''Hmm.'' She was quiet for a moment, thinking to herself. ''Well, that's normal. After you rest tonight, tomorrow morning everything should be back to normal.'' She rose to her feet and went over to remove her staff from the ground. I got up and leaned down to pick up the pot of herbs that were thankfully no longer smoldering. As she turned around I held it out to her and she took it and cradled it in her arm.

''So, tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal right?'' I asked.

''Mhm.'' She chirped.

I recalled how low spirited she seemed a few moments ago and thought about if I should ask what made her upset, but then decided against it. Whatever it was, she didn't want to tell me and it wouldn't be right to prod at her and possibly worsen the situation. And now watching her it didn't seem like anything was bothering her. She gazed down at the grass as if she was thinking deeply about something. Then she raised her head to meet my gaze and asked hesitantly;

''So…during the ritual, what did you think about?''

''I thought about you.'' I replied truthfully.

Her eyes briefly widened in surprise and she bashfully averted her gaze as a light blush brightened her cheeks. ''Um…y-you did?'' She timidly looked up at me.

I smiled. ''Yeah.'' I clasped my hands together and raised them above my head, stretching to relieve my arms and back of the discomfort from staying in the same position for so long. ''And I thought about where I'd go once I left and even thought I haven't figured out my first destination or goal, just the thought of traveling makes me feel good.'' I exhaled, feeling much better then turned to look at her. She stared at the grass worriedly. ''Mina?'' Her head snapped up. ''You know if something's bothering you, you can tell me about it if you'd like.'' I offered.

She smiled wearily. ''Oh no, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering um…'' She paused and looked off before returning her gaze to me. ''When do you plan to leave?'' She asked.

''Well,'' I began. ''If what you say is true and tomorrow morning I'll be back to normal, then I'll spend it and the next day practicing. You know, brush up on my skills before I leave.'' I said.

''Oh.'' She replied quietly, before starring off again with a slightly forlorn expression. I studied her, and suddenly her behavior began to make sense. Before I could say anything, she readjusted the pot in her arm and tightened her hold on her staff, then flashed a smile. ''Well, I'd better get going. Um, see you around.'' She swiftly turned and made her way down the hill as if she was in a hurry.

I watched her scurry down the hill and across the grass, until her figure became too small for me to decipher as it blend in with the trees and the village houses_. She couldn't be upset because I was leaving could she?_

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! If you did or you didn't… REVIEW! Chapter seven will be the last filler chapter before things pick up I PROMISE! I know you guys are getting tired of these boring chapters. I know I am! But yeah, I'm going to spend this week trying to find some desktop accessories so I can write the next chapter the way I want and correctly, without getting a cramp in my neck because the windows are so small and are all the way in the top left corner of the screen. But if I have no luck…oh well. I'll use what I got and chapter seven will be just as crappy as this. STAY TUNED!**


	7. The Tavern

**FOR THE LOVE OF SWEET VANILLA ICE CREAM, HOT SEX, DRUGS AN JESUS! PLEAAASE REVIEW! I am seriously starting to think people don't care about this story! I have 600 and something views so far, 7 people to favorite and follow but I only get reviews from 2 people! But from the views I get I know people are opening the story, looking at it, reading parts of it or doing something!**

**Anyway for the very few people who do give me feedback: Sorry guys that this took me soooooooooo long! You guys thought I quit on this story didn't you? But I didn't! What can I say, school, sickness, family problems. Everything imaginable! Plus I no longer have the privilege to sit in my comfortable bed with my laptop and write anymore. I have to write at a desktop and my back is killing me because I have a wooden chair! But school will be out soon so you can expect updates more frequently and hopefully I'll get a new laptop soon so I can write and be comfortable, that way my full creative spirit can harnest and I won't have to stop and stretch from back pain and neck cramps. But here is the 7th chapter as promised. 5,000 words ahead! 5,430... including my notes...Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SOUL CALIBUR! **

The next morning I awoke feeling the same as any other day, but to see if things were back to normal, (like Mina said they would.) I immediately grabbed my nunchaku to begin practicing. And just by the first string of attacks, I knew I was back to my old self again.

I kneeled down and swung Soryuju forward before retracting it, then I rose and swung upwards to link my Rising Fang with a Snake Bite attack. I spun around and swung again, then jumped and launched forward to perform a Dragon Roar kick. I felt more powerful than ever, probably because it had been weeks since I had a successful training session. My balance and speed was back and as I timed my attacks, they came out straight and accurately.

I swiftly shifted my feet to the left and altered my stance to a Left Inner while swinging downwards. I let the chain of my nunchaku fall through the crevice of my fingers and as I lifted my left leg, I brought my hand to meet my feet. I maneuvered the chain through my hand in time to viciously spin it around my ankle as I extended my left leg, performing a Dandy Surprise. But then…

_PLINK! _

The other half of my nunchaku broke away and went skidding across the wooden floor of the farmhouse floor. I looked down at the other piece still in my grasp and inspected it. Somehow, the chain that connected the handles had broken. I walked over to the where the other piece had flown, picked it up and inspected it also. Not only had the chain been broken, but the small iron piece encased at the end and provided the hole for the chain, was loose and on the verge of falling off. Soryuju had been through and things had happened like this before, so of course I could fix it but it would take time sense I had no tools. And that was time I really wanted to use to be on my way.

The sound of the door creaking open and the light that flooded into the dim farmhouse brought my attention away from my nunchaku to who was entering. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright light of the evening sun, I quickly recognized the silhouette of Heiden leaning against the threshold. What did he want?

''So, putting in a few hours of practice?'' He said as his unreadable gaze scanned the room.

''Yeah…that's right.'' I replied skeptically as I observed him from the other end of the room. He could pretend he was interested in my training all he wanted, but I wasn't convinced. Even after Mina had talked to him and Lenobia, I still knew he was nowhere near fond of me, even if there weren't any dirty looks from him. Moreover, him barging in on my personal space, (Just because he was Mr. Mendel's son didn't make it okay for him to invite himself in the place I was given to stay.) acting as if we were old friends didn't help my respect for him at all. However, I was curious and patient enough to wait and see what his intentions were.

''You know, I could fix that for you.'' He gestured to the broken weapon I held in my hand. I glanced down at my nunchaku and then back at him, doubt and distrust clear in my expression. Did he really think I was going to let him ''fix'' my most important and only prized possession?

''Uh..no, thanks.'' That question raised my suspicion for him and at this point, I was on the brink of putting all dilly-dallying aside ask what he wanted with me. This wasn't a side of him I was use to seeing.

Sighing, he said, ''Listen, I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting these past few weeks. I couldn't get a handle on my emotions and I…was only looking out for Mina. I hope you can understand that.'' He awkwardly ran a hand through his hair and looked back at me. That much was true. _Part _of the reason he behaved the way he did was because of Mina. Because even before I met her, we somehow managed to get on each other's nerves. Not that I cared if he liked me or not, but being protective of someone was something I could understand and holding something like that above his head wasn't going to do me any good.

'' Yeah, it's fine. I talked with Mina a few days ago and she told me about everything, so it's no big deal.'' I replied

''Hm, I guess she did.'' He chuckled to himself. ''That Mina, always so trusting of people, I never could see why…'' He trailed off and was quiet for a moment. ''I always knew you weren't a bad person, I just…'' Then he sighed and returned his gaze to me. ''Maxi, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, I know your leaving soon and you'll probably never come back to this place again, but… it's a small world. And it's just foolish to keep going on like this, I was thinking maybe you'd like to come down with me to the tavern and get drink. I'm paying.''

I couldn't help but laugh to myself in humor and disbelief. ''So, finally decided to take my advice on not being a stick in the mud, huh?''

In the meantime, he was making an effort to smooth things out, so it did mean that he maybe he was starting to come around. And even though he seemed pretty sincere about the apology, being around him only when I had to seemed like the smart thing to do in order to keep down confusion and try to maintain a neutral ambiance. But sense I could no longer practice for the day, and I'd be leaving soon, I didn't see how one night of drinking with him could hurt.

A sour expression developed on his face. ''Actually, the main reason I'm inviting you is because there is a sort of small celebration going on down there. You know, since the harvest is almost here. My father and a few others wanted you to come by so they could say farewell to you.''

If Mr. Mendel wanted me to come then I definitely had to. After all, a full day of training couldn't end without some time to unwind.

''Well, with nothing left for me to do, I don't see why not.'' I went over to the wall where my previous traveling attire hung and gently placed Soryruju on the wooden table.

''You know, I was serious about that offer.'' I looked back at Heiden to see that he'd moved away from the doorsill and was now standing beside me. ''You don't intend to go out on the road with a broken weapon do you?'' He asked gesturing towards the wooden table.

He was right. They had to be fixed before I left, I could have done it myself but because I wasn't an expert on the matter, it would take a lot of time. In addition, I didn't even have the right tools, so it looked like I didn't have a choice. I knew things were somewhat settled between me and Heiden, but could I really trust him with my weapon? These were something that I depended on and had been on the road with all these years. Something way more important than a thin air of civility between me and him. I studied him as he held out his hand. ''You really can fix this?'' I asked.

''Well, I am a blacksmith, in fact the only one in the village.'' He replied, a slight cockiness in his voice. ''But… it looks like the handles could use a new chain, and reattaching the medal case on the bottom won't be a problem. '' He scanned the weapon, then turned back to me. ''It's your choice.'' I slowly reached down and gripped both pieces in my hand, I looked over them with concern. Speculating, before I handed them to him. ''I understand how important a weapon can be to someone. But you can trust me. It's the least I could do to show you my empathy.''

I looked up at him, and he held my gaze with a serious and honest expression as he waited for me to answer. I extended my arm and placed Soryruju firmly in his hand. ''I trust you to keep you word.''

He nodded understandingly. ''I'll just go drop these off at my shop, I'll have them back to you by morning.''

''Thanks, I appreciate it.'' I said.

''No need to thank me, I should be thanking you for not rejecting my apology like anybody else would.'' He chuckled to himself, but I could see guilt in his eyes. Why was he beating himself up so bad about this?

''Well, dirty looks and insults is something I got every day before I came here. But I never let it got to me and I never held it against anyone. So, I'm not gonna hold it against you.'' I told him truthfully.

He gazed at me briefly, like he wanted to say something before his eyes fell to the floor and he sighed. ''Come on, we should leave this place before things get any more awkward between us.'' We both laughed as we turned and made our way to the door. I guess I wasn't the only one who felt a bit uneasy about where the conversation might have led. I didn't know what to think of what came from the words Heiden and I had exchanged. But, with everything settled and out of the way, things were starting to look bright again.

''So how about that ale? After this week I could really use a few mugs of it.'' Another wave of laughter passed between us.

''I couldn't agree more.'' I said as we both walked through threshold, out of the dim farmhouse into the rays of the setting sun.

* * *

When we entered the tavern, the place was bustling with so much excitement; no one even noticed that we entered because there was so much noise. The first thing I saw was Mr. Mendel on top of a table in the middle of the room, capturing most of everyone's attention with his story of victory over a black bear trying to attack him while of a couple of men played music in the background. A fight was brewing about who was the strongest through an arm wrestling match and a handful of farmers were arguing over who's wife was the best baker. In the far corner of the room, I recognized two woodcutter men who I talked and worked with chugging down mugs, trying to see who could put away the quickest, while a few other woodmen watched and cheered on.

We went up to the serving counter Clovis, the tavern owner greeted us. ''Hey, Maxi! Heiden! How are you two?''

''Ah, same as always.'' Heiden replied casually.

''I'm doing good, how about yourself?'' I asked, grabbing a wooden stool and sitting.

''Well, you know me, just taking it easy every day.'' He quickly wiped the counter before asking, ''So, what can I get for you?''

''Two mugs of ale for me and him.'' He slid out a stool beside me and lowered himself on to it.

''Ah, that's been the popular request tonight, but then again it's all we have.'' He laughed and went over to the shelf behind him, grabbed two iron containers. Then he walked back over and disappeared underneath the counter before returning with them filled to the top. Heiden reached for his pocket but then Clovis stopped him. ''First round is on the house.'' He said as he sat them down. ''Enjoy.'' Then he looked over behind us where someone sat at a table.

''Hey Emmerich, you gonna buy something or are you just gonna sit there and stare at your mug all night?''

I glanced behind me to see the reverend's younger brother slouched over a table, starring into the contents of his mug with a blank expression. Heiden lifted his mug to his mouth and followed my gaze, then turned back to Clovis.

''What's the matter with him?'' He asked. I turned back to Clovis for an answer because I was wondering the same thing myself.

''Well, he came in just like everyone else, got a drink and sat to himself. After a few, out of nowhere he let out a shout and he looked panicked like he had just seen something terrible. He hasn't moved, talked or answered to anyone since. Nothing to worry about, I reckon he's had too much drink for one night.'' He waved a hand and brushed it off, then went over to serve someone who had came up.

''Ah, Clovis is right,'' Said Heiden as he faced forward again and brought his mug to his lips. ''This isn't the first time this has happened. After he goes home to sleep it off he'll be back to normal by morning.''

Thinking nothing else of it, I turned around and took a gulp of my drink. Maybe they were right, but something told me the drinks weren't responsible for such strange behavior. Then suddenly, someone struck me on my back out of nowhere, almost causing me to choke. I immediately spun around to see who had done it when I saw Achmad and Albelard, the young woodcutter brothers who I helped out from time to time.

''Hey! Maxi, how is it going?'' Achmad asked.

''Well,'' I said jokingly between coughs. ''It was going down good before you hit me on the back.''

They all erupted in laughter, including Heiden beside me.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Achmad apologized. ''Hehe, sorry about that.''

''It's fine.'' I replied.

''So,'' Albelard began. ''We heard you were leaving soon and we just came by to say good luck on the road.''

So word had gotten around to them too. I wasn't surprised.

'' Yeah, thanks for the concern you two. It means a lot'' I told them.

''We say good luck because…'' Achmad placed his elbow on the counter ever so casually beside Heiden and leaned his head into his palm. Heiden look at him and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Then Albelard interjected, ''We hear things are aren't so smooth in the northern parts.''

''What do you mean?'' Heiden asked as he turned his attention to Albelard. The bit of information seemed to have caught his interest.

Albelard continued, ''Well we don't know if either of you are headed that way but, it's been said some strange activity has been going on in that area.''

''Strange as in….?'' Heiden pressed on.

''Oh you know, villages being attacked by unknown persons for unknown reasons, sightings of phantoms, men and women falling ill to strange sickness. Strange and terrible things.'' Achmad replied from beside Heiden.

It was true. Those were all terrible things, but Achmad or Albelard didn't seem to express any kind of sympathy when telling us this. In fact Achmad was grinning mischievously. It could have been the fact that they were drunk or maybe it just didn't matter to them or… it could have been that they were up to something.

Then Heiden asked the same thing I was wondering. ''And you think there's something amusing about that?'' He glared at Achmad.

''Oh no. No Heiden of course not!'' Albelard replied. Once again averting Heiden's attention away from Achmad. ''It's just…''

''We're really thirsty!'' Achmad snagged Heiden's mug off the counter and took a long drink from it.

''Hey! What do you think you doing?!'' Heiden shot up from his stool but before he could retrieve his mug Albelard stepped in front of him and finished the drink off as his brother handed it to him. He finally snatched it from Albelard and peered inside. From the glare Heiden gave them I knew the contents of his ale were gone. Nervously, they shuffled away from the serving counter and made their way to the back of the tavern.

''You little punks! We'll see what happens the next time you need me to fix a handle on your axe!'' Heiden growled.

''Uh…uh.. see you around Maxi!'' They looked over their shoulder as they shouted over the commotion.

''Yeah, see you around!'' I waved to them before they disappeared into the crowd.

Heiden angrily slammed his empty mug onto the counter and sat back down. ''Little… they shouldn't even be allowed in the tavern.'' He said glaring back behind him.

I clamped down on my laughter and tried to calm him down.

'' Well, the tavern is open to anyone except women and children, they're only a couple of years younger than us. And I can see why you're upset, but it's only one drink. I'll call for Clovis.''

I looked behind the serving counter, and waved him over. He was over in the far corner taking an order, he raised a hand and gestured he'd be over in a moment.

Heiden sighed. '' It's alright. I'm fine. I'll take care of those two the next time they come to my shop.'' He glared behind him a moment longer, then turned around and faced forward as Clovis made his way over.

He grabbed Heiden's empty mug. ''Done with the first round already?'' He joked as he refilled the container.

''Actually those two finished it off for me.'' He grumbled reaching into his pocket.

''Right. Ach and Al; the two trouble-makers.'' He chuckled. ''I saw what happened. No charge.'' He went back over to the other side of the counter.

Heiden sighed in relief. ''Thanks.'' He reached for his mug and took a sip.

''So, I hope you don't mind me asking but, where were you planning to go once you left here?'' He asked turning to me.

''I haven't thought about that yet but, I intended to search for a couple of travel companions I met on the road. We got separated during a battle before I came here.'' I told him.

I didn't know if I would find Xianghua and Kilik or not. It was only two people in such a big world, with only so many clues to go by. But I had to find them. Only a few weeks had gone by, there was still a chance I could catch up with them. I needed to know if they were alright and if they destroyed Soul Edge successfully. Of course I could walk the earth and go exploring until I found something to get into but, with my crew gone, and no goals for me to accomplish they were the only thing I had left.

''That's rough to hear… But, I didn't mean to prod or anything, I was just asking because if you are going north you shouldn't believe those two tricksters. I wouldn't put it past them that they made all of that up just to steal my drink.''

''Well, I couldn't help but notice that you did seemed pretty interested in their information.'' I pointed out.

He wasn't intending to leave soon also was he?

''Yeah…'' Heiden sat his mug down and gazed down at the wooden counter as if he was thinking deeply about something. ''It just reminded me that I might have to leave here myself, to cross through the North along with Lenobia and Mina…that's if I decide to go and if Lenobia will let me.'' He laughed to himself.

''But rather what they say is true or not, Lenobia and Mina need me. I can't see myself letting two women travel out their all on their own. The world is a dangerous place outside of any home…''

I processed this information and realized what he was saying.

''Wait, so Mina's is leaving?'' I asked surprised.

'' Yes she is, I thought she told you.'' He replied hesitantly, noticing the shock on my face.

''No, she didn't.'' Her keeping this information from me didn't make me the least bit upset, but it did leave me curious and a little lost. However I came to the conclusion that maybe that was the reason she had been acting so strange. She'd be upset I'd be leaving so maybe saying goodbye for her was hard. But for me and my many days of traveling, I met new people everyday so it wasn't so hard to say farewell. But for some reason, when I thought saying goodbye to Mina and leaving to go out on my search, probably never to see her again, it just didn't seem right.

After the time we spent together, and the things we learned about each other I knew she was very different from anyone I had ever met. She was interesting, endearing of course and so kind and a really nice girl. It would have been nice to know more about her. But there was her powers, her past, the talk of her saying that she felt there was something important she needed to do. And lastly, there was my dream…. What if it all meant something? But then again what if it was all just a coincidence?

Sure, I was healed now and ready to travel, see the world again and go look for Kilik and Xianghua. Still, I couldn't help but second guess myself. Would I really be making the right choice by leaving the village, leaving her? Then again, what would be my reason for staying, and what purpose would putting my search on hold and tagging along with her and Lenobia to the north serve? If that was possible…Because that was the only way I was going to see if something would come from this.

I sighed heavily, causing Heiden to turn to me. I obviously had a lot of thinking to do before I left and made a decision. And when I did, it would be a tough one.

''Maxi, everything alright?'' Heiden asked.

''Yeah. Just thinking.'' I replied.

He starred at me a moment longer, then opened his mouth to say something but then;

''Hey, hey! Well if it isn't my two favorite youngsters in the village! Enjoying yourselves?'' called a booming voice.

I turned around to see Mr. Mendel. He placed a hand on my shoulder and then on Heiden's to give us a little shake. I took it that he was done with his storytelling of his victory over a bear, and now most of the place had quieted down enough as to where we didn't have to shout to be heard.

''Father, the night is still young and I think you've already had enough to drink.'' Heiden said sourly as he gave his father an annoyed look.

I laughed. Heiden and Mr. Mendel's father and son relationship was pretty amusing witnessing it firsthand.

Mr. Mendel scoffed at Heiden's remark and merely brushed away his unpleasant attitude towards him as if he was used to it. I take he was. '' I am as healthy as a horse, and I can drink as much as I like.'' He turned to me. ''Has my son been a buzz-kill for you tonight?'' He leaned down and attempted to whispered in my ear. ''He can be a real stick-in-the-mud sometimes.'' We both laughed.

''I heard that father!'' Heiden yelled and glared over at us accusingly.

He suppressed his laughter enough for him to ask, ''Well has he?''

I took a deep breath and contained myself. ''No , everything's been going good tonight.'' Heiden turned and brought his mug to his mouth, but kept his eyes on his father.

He raised both eyebrows and a surprised expression crossed his face. ''Has it? Well it appears that whatever rivalry or male dilemma that was going on between you two is settled, and I'm happy to see it. '' Heiden rolled his eyes, but Mr. Mendel saw him and pressed on. ''You know, at first I thought Heiden was jealous of you.'' Heiden immediately spewed his drink all over the counter top at hearing this. Clovis, who was in the middle of wiping a mug whipped his head around at Heiden and frowned when he saw the mess.

''I apologize for that.'' He said to Clovis as he sighed, came over and wiped the counter while shaking his head. Heiden wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and looked at his father like he had lost his mind.

''Why would I be jealous of him?!'' He asked lost and clearly irritated.

''Well, for one Maxi is more popular than with the people around here than you are.'' Mendel replied.

''Ha. Attention from people isn't something care for.'' He countered, folding his arms.

''Neither do I, but people just can't help but to be drawn to me for reason.'' I clarified, and couldn't help run my fingers through my hair, brushing it back and flash a cocky grin.

Clovis heard this and chuckled, Mr. Mendel laughed and added in, ''Especially the ladies. I noticed as soon as he came here, all the women stopped bringing me pastries and tea!'' Clovis, Mendel and including myself all erupted in laughter. Heiden shook his head at us.

''Another thing,'' he said through his fit of laughter. ''He's never been good at field work.''

''He hasn't?'' Clovis asked, clearly interested. Clovis had been finished with wiping the counter, and now he stood around listening in on our conversation.

Mendel scoffed again. ''Boy, he was terrible at it. Before he decided to fix on weapons he attempted to do what a son was suppose to do and help his old man out but, he did more damage than help.'' He laughed, and placed a hand on my shoulder. ''Maxi on the other hand was able to do anything told him to with hardly any effort at all. A true farmer in the making.'' He chuckled.

''I don't know about farming but, my experiences on deck probably have a lot to do with it.'' I told him.

''Ah that must be it!'' He laughed and continued to tell Clovis how bad Heiden used to be at fielding work. I looked over at him. He appeared to be calm, but not collective. He looked so angry that he probably would of gotten up and walked out of the tavern right then and there. Mr. Mendel was only teasing him like he usually did his son, but this time he was using me and it seemed to be getting to him. Which made Mr. Mendel's point valid than I'd like to think. Maybe jealously that his father appreciated me more did play a part in Heiden's actions at some point. But regardless, it was over now and after we talked earlier things were okay between us. But it appeared Mr. Mendel was ruffling some feathers, and I wanted to say something to Heiden to make sure that things were still okay.

''Either way, I'll be sad to see you go. Who's gonna help me with the work then huh?'' He turned to Clovis and they both laughed.

But then their laughter was cut short by a loud clatter and a scream that came from one of the tables close by. I turned around.

Emmerich who Clovis had mentioned earlier stood up from his chair, his empty mug had fallen to the floor and he paused, his eyes were wide and filled with terror. His skin was sleek with sweat and his face was drained of all color. This seemed to have caught everyone else's attention in the tavern because they quieted down and now talked in low voices while keeping cautious eyes on Emmerich.

''Emmerich are you alright?'' Clovis asked.

Everyone fell silent.

Emmerich didn't reply, he only stood a while longer and starred at the floor before blinking slowly and turning around. ''There's something I need to take care of….'' He said drowsily.

Absentmindedly, he slowly trudged over to the door. His heavy footsteps were the only sound that echoed into the ominously silent tavern as everyone's eyes trailed behind him. He pushed open the door and exited. It creaked shut behind him.

There was an extended moment of silence before someone said. ''What did I tell you, It was the booze that made him like that. He had too much to drink.'' A few men grunted in agreement.

Similar statements and assumptions could be heard coming from all around, but I knew something wasn't right.

* * *

**Author's note: REVIEW! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TYPE A FEW WORDS AND CLICK SUBMIT! ANYTHING! Tahnk you Thalie and Darkwings in advance! Love you guys for showing the support.**

**Welp! Hope you enjoyed. And review! I wrote this chapter off and on, one week here, one week there, a few days here, one month later, so some of it may sound choppy and out of place because I didn't feel like going over it which would of been off and on too. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer! Another thing, this chapter really wasn't meant to be this long! It just happened. The only purpose this chapter was suppose to serve was to kindle a bond between Heiden and Maxi, show that he was healed and let him find out that Mina was leaving soon and to give the effect that something serious is about to happen. All the extra goofiness and jokes just sorta happened.****Hope it was funny.**

** And I know I told you guys this was the last chapter before some action…but this chapter was just too long to add to what I have in store for you. Unless you like long chapters and enjoy waiting let me know. My eyes are threatening to fall out of my skull and my brain is hanging upside down I've been writing so long. But like I said, hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be the last filler chapter before things get serious. Chapter 8…. Will be what everything has been leading to. Ive been playing this dress up game lately, where you can create characters and dress them in ancient or midevil clothing. I created Mina and a few other characters on ther, Ive been thinking about adding some links for some pictures to give you guys a mental image of what everyone looks like. Let me know and STAY TUNED!**


	8. Calm Before the Storm

_**Darkwizard:**__ Hello! Darkwizard here speaking! I thought I should warn you all that the action I promised isn't in this chapter. It will be in the next. I couldn't weave it in because I didn't want this chapter to be too long. But try to enjoy! It's kind of short and boring. Basically another filler/foreshadowing chapter. And once again sorry for the wait!_

_If you are still reading this by now I guess you get the point that I don't own anything from Soul Calibur. It is owned by Namco, which sucks… If it was owned by me the previous games after SCIII would have been better than they are now. So I'm going to stop doing disclaimers. _

* * *

_It was the last peaceful day I spent in the village of Freudenstadt. The day before my departure. The day when everything changed. _

The next morning, I got dressed and went down to the market circle to retrieve my nunchaku from Heiden. It seemed like it was going to be a normal day when I left the farmhouse. The early morning sun was beginning to rise and illuminated everything in an orange glow, while the various scents of everyday village life filled the air.

I started down the path between the houses and down to the marketplace. And that's when I noticed that the roads weren't filled with many people. The few people I did see were all running to someplace ahead of me. Where were they going?

As I neared the market circle I saw a large group of people gathered around the churchyard with worried looks on their faces. I got close enough to see that they were standing around watching and observing a group of men cautiously behind the gates of the burial grounds. There was also some kind of fuss going on between them that could be heard.

''Leave me alone! I'm not hurting anyone by digging!'' Hollered a man. I recognized and heard the voice before but I couldn't place who it was. I pushed my way through the crowed and peered closer. I recognized one of the men was Heiden and the other looked like it could have been…

''Emmerich, you've been out here digging graves since you left the tavern last night. You're starting to scare people.'' Heiden said exasperatedly.

I chose not to intervene and cause more conflict. Besides, with the reverend standing a feet away with two big men holding rope beside him it looked like everything was under control. But I did however, want to know what was going on for.

''We all saw when he left the tavern last night, he should be sober by now and back to normal. So maybe that guy really is crazy.'' Came a voice beside me. I looked and saw that it was Achmad.

''Yeah, but what's he digging graves for?'' Asked his brother.

''He doesn't have to be doing that for a purpose you know!'' Achmad replied. Then he lowered his voice and whispered, ''Everyone knows Emmerich doesn't have it all. He's always claiming to see ghosts and demons and visions of the future. It's the whole reason why his brother decided to become a holy man to help him.''

Well if I wanted to know what was going on Ach and Al were the perfect people to ask. I turned to them. ''Hey-''

Achmad whipped around surprised. ''Whoa! Oh, it's just you Maxi.''

Then Albelard began to scratch his head nervously. ''Yeah uh…hi.''

Clearly they didn't want anyone to hear the bit of information they shared with each other so I pretended not to hear anything.

''I just got here. I was on my way to Heiden's shop and I saw all of this commotion. Do you two know what's going on?'' I asked.

''Well, uh…we know don't any more than you do.'' Albelard answered a little too quickly.

_Yeah, right._

Achmad gave his brother a look before speaking to me, ''All we know is that when he left the tavern last night he came out here and just started digging. He's been going nonstop for hours. He is the churchyard tenant around here, but the creepy thing is… no one has died.''

_No one has died yet. _

For some reason, I couldn't help but add that onto Achmad words. And the realization of that thought caused a chill to run down my spine. I wasn't a heavy believer in superstition. But after everything that happened, after everything they told me here and at the tavern last night_… _What if it was all leading to this? What if something terrible was headed for the village?

''But, I wouldn't worry about it. It's just him going through one of his spells again.'' Achmad said.

''_No! Get away from me!_''

I returned my attention to the situation behind the gate. Emmerich had stopped digging and now stood rigid with the shovel in his hands ready to attack, while the other men slowly began to advance on him.

''Emmerich, please, put the shovel down and come repent for your sins.'' His brother, the reverend told him.

''No, I haven't done anything wrong! I haven't sinned, I'm trying to help. Just let me finish digging!'' He pleaded with wild eyes, nearly wailing.

Then Heiden interjected, ''Why don't you help us by putting down the shovel and going inside. You're not thinking clearly, you need rest.''

''Yeah, your starting to scare our children with your behavior!'' A woman from the crowd hollered. Everyone else roared in agreement.

A few seconds passed and Emmerich still made no move to surrender.

''Alright, I've had enough of this. Take him!'' Ordered the reverend, clearly aggravated. His voice no longer held any patience.

The two men beside him stepped forward toward Emmerich. ''No! Stay back!'' He shouted.

He swung the shovel at the man that came in front of him. The man caught the shovel in his hands and tried to pull it away while the other came behind him with a rope and grabbed his arms.

''Get off of me!'' He shook loose from the man and elbow him in the torso, then in the face, he let out a yelp of pain before falling to the ground hurt.

The people heaved a fearful gasp and took a few steps back as things began to get serious. I continued to watch, becoming uneasy.

Emmerich kicked the remaining man in the shin and when he lost his grip he struck him across the head with the shovel. ''Emmerich have you gone mad?!'' The reverend shouted. The man's body went limp on impact and he fell down into the one of the holes Emmerich dug lying motionless.

This seemed to have made some of the people concerned. ''Goodness, someone needs to stop him!''

This was getting out of hand. And sense no one else looked like they were intending to stop the violence, I pushed through the crowd about to make a move. But that was when Heiden stepped forward. He gripped the handle of the shovel and tried to pull it away, but it began a battle of tug-of-war. ''Emmerich, just let it go!'' Heiden pleaded.

''No!'' Emmerich over powered him, Heiden lost his grip and he took that moment to strike. But Heiden was quick enough to put up his arm and block the attack making the shovel struck him on his shoulder instead. He groaned in pain, holding his arm. Then recovered and quickly dodged the next attack. I realized no one was going to help him. That was when I ran over and grabbed Emmerich from behind. He jerked and struggled but I held my grip. With his arms restrained, Heiden was able to disarm him. Then he kicked his legs from under him and he fell forward onto the dirt. Finally he stopped resisting and laid there defeated.

I held both of his arms behind his back while Heiden brought over a rope and began to tie his hands.

''Please… I didn't try to hurt anyone.'' He sobbed.

''Well, you just tried to hurt me.'' Heiden shot back angrily.

Once Emmerich was completely tied up. A few people ran over and tended to the men that were lying on the ground hurt. Heiden helped Emmerich to his feet, who seemed to be back to normal. ''Emmerich, are you alright?'' Heiden asked.

''Yeah, I'm sorry. Please, I-I don't know what came over me.'' He replied, sounding worn out and overcome with regret.

''I understand, but I think we should keep an eye on you before we untie you. Then you can go get some rest.''

''Thank you for your help.'' Came the reverend's voice. ''But Emmerich must come with me.'' He said.

''No! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my husband!'' Came a woman's voice. A woman rushed through the crowd and came over to us.

''_Emmerich has a wife?_'' I heard Achmad exclaim.

* * *

A few moments later, Emmerich sat tied up to a tree on the church's lawn while the reverend and his wife Madeline talked. The crowd had dissipated and everyone was now walking about the market circle, minding their own and taking care of business. The only reason I stuck around was because I was waiting on Heiden to open his shop so I could get my nunchaku, and he insisted on sticking around because he claimed that Emmerich was a close friend of his.

''Please Reverend Maxwell, there is no need to take him to the church, I'm sure it was just the liquor from last night that caused him to behave like this.'' The young woman pleaded. She looked no more than to be twenty years of age, while Emmerich had to be pushing at least thirty. But what did it matter.

''I understand that sister Madeline, I will take him to the church where me and the others will bless him and pray for his mind. Behavior like this should not be looked over and should not go unpunished. Both of my men are injured and won't be able to serve the church for days.''

''No, I'm not going with you Maxwell. '' hollered Emmerich below us. He jerked and twisted at the rope binding him to the tree.

A worried look crossed his young wife's face.

''I will take care of him, he is my brother and the only family I have left.'' Said Reverend Maxwell. He gave Emmerich's wife an honest and reassuring gaze, but it didn't seem convincing.

Madeline was quiet for a moment, thinking and gazing down at her husband who looked worn out and covered with sweat. Then she looked back up at the Reverend. ''I'm sure that all he needs is rest and a good meal. I will see to that, and make sure that he never goes drinking at the tavern again.'' She told him.

Ouch. That was going to suck. I couldn't imagine not ever having a drink for the rest of my years.

Finally the reverend nodded and agreed. '' Yes, I'm sure that will be a proper atonement, and I am certain you will care for him well. In the meantime we will keep an eye on him.''

He glared down at Emmerich. ''God bless.'' He bowed to her and then glanced at me and Heiden before walking away.

Emmerich and Madeline gave us their thanks before heading off to their home. As me and Hedein left the churchyard and headed back onto the walkway between the stands and village houses, we were greeted by Lenobia and Mina. At seeing Lenobia approaching, Heiden instantly brightened. They both stopped at seeing us and he went up to her.

''Hey,'' He said leaning down, trying to place a kiss on her cheek but she merely turned her head brushing him away.

Great, another thing that will delay me from getting my weapon and practicing. I had already wasted time at the Emmerich incident.

''Heiden…'' She said, a little irritation could be heard in her voice. But it was obvious it was just a font to prevent from returning his affection in public, or in front of me. Strange couple they were.

As I watched them I noticed Mina was there, starring off into space. I decided to speak to her. ''Good morning, Mina.'' I greeted her, talking a small step forward.

Her head snapped up. ''Oh, hi Maxi. Good morning.'' She said softly, smiling as a hint of pink flourished her cheeks. She appeared to be happy, but they way she played with her hands and trained her gaze on the small pebbles in the dirt of the walkway let me knew that she was on edge. Or that something was bothering her. Then I remembered what Heiden had told me at the tavern last night. But then Heiden spoke up before I could say anything to her.

''So, where were you two headed, off to do your morning shopping and run errands?'' He asked.

''Yes, me and Mina on our way to the marketplace to pick up a few things.'' She said, then she scrutinized his arm. ''Goodness, where did you get that bruise?'' Her voice raised in concern as reached out and gently grabbed his shoulder. Mina went over and looked at his arm then gasped.

''Heiden what happened?''

He hesitated before answering, ''There was an incident a few moments ago at the churchyard. Emmerich wasn't himself and I had to stop him before he hurt anyone.''

''I heard about that.'' Lenobia said. ''But I didn't think you were involved.'' She frowned at him.

'Well, I had to do something to help.'' He replied.

''I could-'' Mina began but Heiden cut her off.

''I'm alright Mina, don't worry yourself.'' Then he turned to me. ''If Maxi weren't there to help me it probably would have been a lot worse.''

Mina smiled and looked at me with recognition in her eyes. Lenobia just glanced at me indifferently.

Well, some things never change.

''Speaking of which, we were on our way to the shop. I have to return his weapon to him.'' Heiden said.

''Oh, well don't let us hold you up.'' Lenobia said. And walked past Heiden.

_Finally._ I was beginning to become impatient. But then Mina's feet stayed planted where they were, as she looked down at her hands that were clasped around her staff. Lenobia turned around.

''Mina?''

''Uhm, I know I'm suppose to help you with the shopping but I was wondering if I could go along with Heiden to his shop.'' Then she looked up at him. ''If that's alright with you. I wanted to know if you could fix the handle on my staff.''

''I could take a look at it and see what I can do.'' He said.

In the distance Lenobia blew out a breath. ''Alright Mina, just be home help me with dinner and finish packing your things. '' Then she paused and looked at Heiden. ''Be careful.''

Heiden turned and put a hand on her shoulder. ''What is it?'' He asked worried.

Then her amber eyes glowed with concern for a brief moment as she starred off into the distance before walking off. ''I have a feeling the incident this morning isn't the only thing we need to be worried about.''

As we made it into the small dark and musty wooden shack that Heiden called his shop, he went over to the window and flung open the dusty curtains to let in some sunlight.

''It's just in the back.'' He called. ''Mina, I'll take a look at your staff in a second.'' Then he left to another part of the shop through a door behind the counter that Mina stood in front of quietly.

I leaned against the wall across from Mina looking at the display of weapons Heiden made as I waited. ''Wow, these are nice swords.'' I thought out loud.

''Yeah…'' Mina said quietly. Then there was an awkward silence.

I glanced over at her. She was quiet, her gaze trained on the floor while fiddling with her hands the way she did when she was nervous.

Just when I was about to ask what was up, Heiden walked through the door carrying my nunchaku. ''Well, here you are. Good as new.'' He walked over and handed them to me, and like he said Soryruju had been fully repaired. There was a shiny new chain connecting the handles and the medal encasing that provided the link had been reattached.

''Wow, I guess when you said you were the only blacksmith around I guess you weren't kidding.'' I said half teasing, half amazed.

Heiden grinned. ''Is that your way of saying thank you and that I did a great job?''

''Yeah, thanks. You got done with it pretty fast.'' I said. If I remembered correctly, last night we both left the tavern at the same time. It was pretty late then, and now it was still kind of early in the morning. Which hardly left him any hours of sleep, let alone time to work on a weapon.

''I got up at the crack of dawn and came straight here. It didn't take me long to fix it but, I told you I'd have it done today and I do.'' He yawned. ''You know, now that you mentioned it. I am starting to feel the effects of not getting enough rest.''

''Well, thanks again. And take it easy.'' I said as I made my way towards the door. I wanted to start practicing as soon as I could.

Heiden yawned again and turned his attention towards Mina. ''Yeah, take care. Alright Mina, let's take a look at your staff.'' I heard him say as I opened the door.

''Maxi, wait.'' Mina called. I turned around.

Heiden gave her a strange look then looked at me. She moved away from the counter and came up to me.

''There's something that I would like to ask you…outside.'' She said hesitantly, then looked up at me with up with uneasy eyes.

''Okay.'' I said. I pushed the door opened wider as she walked through. Before I let the door close behind me I caught Heiden giving me a perplexed gaze. I shot him a look right back that said,_ I don't know what she wants._

Outside, Mina stood in front of the door quietly. Looking at the ground as if they would help her arrange her thoughts. In the distance, people began to shuffle around slowly and uneasily. A couple of people I saw were walking by, glanced over at the entrance of the village then curiously began to make their way over. I thought it was just typical nosey behavior so I ignored it and turned my attention back to Mina.

I wondered what she wanted to ask me that made her so uneasy. In the back of my mind, I probably already had my answer. It was logical and it would explain a lot of things after all. If my assumptions were right though, I was afraid I wouldn't have answer for her. One that wouldn't disappoint her anyway.

Then she took a deep a breath, steadied herself and looked up at me. ''What I wanted to ask you is kind of a request. It's rather selfish of me and now that I think about it's… kind of silly.'' She let out a sigh, then a guilty expression crossed her face.

''Hey, whatever it is, you can ask. I promise I won't get upset and…I'll try not to disappoint you.'' I told her.

This seemed to give her little courage to go on. She gazed at me and gave a small smile.

''Okay, well what I wanted to ask you was-''

Before she could finish a scream ripped through the air. We looked over and saw that everyone was running up to the gates of the village.

''Oh no…'' Mina whispered. Dread written all over her face.

A person cried out in the distance, ''Someone help!''

* * *

**Darkwizard: Okay, so I know that was a terrible cliff hanger but what do you think Mina wanted to ask him?!**

**I promise, give me two weeks and I will have the next chapter up. It will be pretty long, probably double the word count of this chapter. Which is 3,000 words, so the next will be about 6,000. Anyway, I swear I will try to update more sooner. Between weeks instead of months now because I am very disappointed in myself; Its almost been a year since I uploaded this story and I've only written 8 chapters. What happened was that I had a lot of plot holes and I couldn't come up with anything and I was wondering if I should just stop writing this story. But I talked to a friend and I came up with some really sick ideas that I know you all will like.**

**Anyway I would like to give a big thanks to Thalie and Darkwings13! Thank you for leaving reviews and thank you for your never ending support! You guys are awesome. I'm going to continue this for you and all the favoriters and followers. Thank you for favoriting and following by the way. XD. It means a lot and it really lets me know that people like this story and want to see it finished. And if you didn't favorite or follow, thank you for being a good sport and just reading. Stay tuned!**


End file.
